Little Wise Owl's Adventure
by mslady17
Summary: Oops. Sarah's done it again, and this time it's her best friend, Shannon, who is accidently wished away to the Goblin King. Can Sarah save Shannon from Jareth? Rated M, for some language & smut. Formally known as Unexpected but changed the title.
1. Goodbye Shannon

Hello. This is an more edited version of the first chapter. again...

* * *

"Shannon?" my best friend, Sarah, questioned with concern in her voice. She lightly shook my shoulder slightly to help me focus out of la la land.

"Hmm. What?"

"You ok? Ya kinda spaced out there for a second."

"Yea, I'm fine. You know me I space out all the time, I usually start thinking about something random like cheese cubes or Whiskers the cat who names fruit…Sorry. Now what were you saying? Something about the final confrontation between you and his Nibs or something." I sit up next to her on the couch in our living room, taking a sip of my Sunkist and nibbling on bits of cheesy popcorn while flipping through channel after channel until finally ending up on some weird movie on the Sci-Fi channel.

Sarah and I have been best friends since pretty much birth so naturally, she told me all about her adventures in the Labyrinth as soon as I came back from my vacation in Arizona five years ago. I believed every word, she was too detailed for it to be anything but the truth, plus I could always tell when she lied. We have been living together as room-mates in an loft our parents reluctantly let us have until we graduate from college. It was nice and as long as we kept our grades up, we wouldn't have to pay for it. (Sweetness!)

"Yeah, after five years I can't still figure out what he meant by those words, it's been bugging me lately." I saw the bridge of her nose crinkle in thought and confusion while she took a swig of her grape soda. I always thought it was blatantly obvious, but apparently out of the two of us, I was the wiser. (I do live up to my name, Shannon does mean little wise owl)

"Well it's obvious," I tell her, "he wanted you to stay with him and what do ya do? I don't know how you did that, even when I was fifteen, I would have gotten what he meant. If I were you in your shoes then, I would have said yes in a heartbeat. And if he looks like a young hot version of David Bowie, like you told me, I would definitely tap that." I grab the remote (it's a universal one) and switch it from the movie we were kind of watching to the stereo where, after some skipping through some tracks, Justin Timberlake's SexyBackblared out of the speakers. I jump off the couch to start singing and dancing to it. "Dirty babe, you see these shackles baby I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way." and all that jazz.

It's then I realize that the window behind the couch is wide open and probably everyone walking on the street can see and hear me. Not that I don't mind performing in front of people, it's that I'm in my yoga outfit singing SexyBack; that's the problem. I stop dancing, turned the stereo off and the TV back on with the remote, and creep over to the window to check and make sure I didn't have an audience. Thankfully I didn't have any, well except this barn owl that was perched on one of the lower branches of an oak tree next to the street. Did it just wink at me? Weird. I think I need to lay off the cheesy popcorn and Sunkist for a while.

"Yea, I know you would." Sarah, who was dying of laughter during my performance, replied through small giggles " I don't know," she continued as she sobered from her giggle fit, "I was so worried about Toby that I thought it was all a ruse to make me lose. I didn't even know the words would have worked."

I turned my back from the window. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Sarah." I commented as I made my way back to the couch. "I think that you can sometimes be an idiot." I flashed my 'I'm joking with you' smirk, but apparently Sarah didn't see it that way.

"Shannon, I didn't have time to think about it." she glared at me, "You would have done the same thing for your brother." Not exactly true. 1. My brother is older than me and 2. if I did wish my brother away, I wouldn't want to get him back b/c he would have definitely beat me to a pulp when I won him back. Shannon juice probably isn't as tasty as it sounds.

"Maybe so..." I try to calm her down. She can sometimes take things a little bit too seriously, she's stubborn as hell, but I can at least try to reason with her. I'll admit, when Sarah first told me about the Labyrinth, I also thought of the Goblin King like she did, as the villain. Over the years, however, I started to think about him differently. Maybe it's because of the dreams that I've had of him eversince Sarah told me about him. He seemed to be lonely and all he wanted was someone to be his companion, someone he could have be himself around, not just the Goblin King. I feel sorry for him, poor guy.

"Have you even talked to him afterwards? I mean, you could probably talk to him and explain why you pretty much took his heart beat it to a bloody pulp and put it through a shredder. I would have at least have the guts to confront him again." I being the wiser of the two, would have probably done so, but Sarah really doesn't think things through.

"Shannon, you don't know him like I do." she was starting to get frustrated. Even to this day, she thought of him as the villain. Even though she hasn't seen him since the day she wished Toby away five years ago. "He's dangerous, he'll be generous one moment, go into a temper tantrum in a split second, and be flirtatious the next. I wouldn't even try to contact him after that."

"He only did that because you wanted him to be the villain." I was right, but that stubbornness streak she has wouldn't let her admit it. I love Sarah like no other friend could, but she should at least give it up for once and admit that I'm right and she's wrong. She can be a selfish, spoiled, brat sometimes; that's when we get into fights. (which I'm guessing is what we're doing right now) "Geez Sarah, how could you be so-"

"So what, Shannon?" She rose from the couch and stood right in front of me, blocking the TV. I could see that look in her eyes that told me if I valued my life to not finish that sentence. Out of frustration, I did just that.

"Selfish." I took the remote, turned the TV off, and stood up right in front of her. "Don't even go into your 'I did it to save Toby' speech. You only saved him, so you wouldn't get into trouble with your parents!" I was right, sadly. I knew it and she knew it. She didn't care for Toby at all before she wished him away, she hated him. She wanted nothing to do with him. He was living proof that her stepmother was here to stay and her mother was never coming back. It's sad, but true. "And-"

"Stop!" She screamed. "Why are you taking his side anyway?"

"Because I feel sorry for him and how you treated him. All he wanted was somebody to love him. True, he could done things differently, but he did what you asked, whether or not you truly wanted them or not. You were so quick to cast him as the villain, Sarah." I march toward her, anger from an unknown source pumping through my veins, "If he loved me like he did you, I would treat him a lot better than you did, that's for sure." I truly meant what I said, or at least I think I did.

"You know what, maybe he should!" Oh boy, she's mad. In the distance I could hear a thunderstorm rolling in. Wait. We weren't supposed to have clear skies all night? We were supposed to go to the park with a bunch of friends for a meteor shower party later on tonight. "I wish…I wish…I wish the Goblin King himself would come and take you away right now!" she roared out finally. POP! The electricity went out. Great, just wonderful. Well there goes the movie we were watching. (it was actually getting good too) I can see Sarah breathing heavily trying to calm herself down from her anger. That's when the realization of what she had done came upon both of our faces as well as a hint of fear. She turns ghastly pale and stares off at the window behind me, taking a few steps backwards.

"Umm…Sarah?" I didn't want to but for some reason I turned around to see what she's looking at. Though I had a hunch that I already knew what was behind me, besides the couch.

"Oh fudgecicles." I whispered as I moved back to stand beside Sarah.

There he was in all his glory, his black knee-high boots shining an unnatural glow, his pants were as dark as the sky at night during a severe thunderstorm and extremely tight to show off his…friend (how in the world he wasn't in absolute pain, I have no idea), a dark, what looked like bronze painted black, breastplate covered what I would imagine a rock hard sculpted chest that would make any body builder look in awe, black gloves that covered his long hands (I imagine him having the hands of a pianist), and a dark, slightly Nightmare Before Christmas looking cape that slightly touched the floor while it's collar rose up to accent his facial features. His face looked as though it was sculpted by the gods themselves, he did look like David Bowie, even the dilated pupil was the same, but there was something different, a kind of aura that made him unlike any other person I've ever met. He's way beyond beautiful and way better than any of my dream versions of him could ever be. *Drool*

"Well, well, well." He smirked like a cat getting the cream, as he sauntered over to where Sarah and I were cowering against the wall in fear and awe. "We meet again Sarah, and oh look, you brought me a present." He paused for a moment to rake his eyes over me. I blushed a deep crimson red and looked away as he slightly paused at my chest, which wasn't helping me out one bit by heaving out of control in fear (a little bit of desire I'll admit). Why in the world did I have to go and piss off Sarah when I was wearing my yoga outfit, which pretty much was a pair of black leggings, my short red booty shorts on top of my leggings, and my favorite tank top that was way too low cut to help out my situation. Keeping his eyes full of non-concealed lust and desire on me, he leered at me and continued. "I must say, you know my taste quite well, she's got one heck of a rack."

Before I could think, I commented. "Well, I've always been told that my lady lumps are quite…wait…what?" I cringed at my stupidity. I swear I can be a flipping idiot sometimes. Although I am slightly chubbier than most of my friends, it's true that I have been "gifted" by my family genes to have a larger than normal bosom. "Damn you genetics!" I spaced out for a while, in my mind I was beating up my family genetics with a folding chair for making me look the way that I do. Me being spaced out in la la land must have amused the Goblin King for he chuckled a little bit.

Suddenly, before either Sarah or I knew it, the Goblin King had jumped over the couch barrier, grabbed hold of my wrists and pinned me between the wall and his rock hard body. I gasped in shock of being whipped out of my la la land in such a violent manner, which gave the Goblin King the lovely opportunity to thrust his mouth onto mine and explore the inside of my mouth and even the back of my throat (Gene Simmons' tongue is nothing compared to the Goblin King's) with his tongue. Waking up from my la la land fully, I tried to wriggle out of his grip on me, but as soon his "friend" started poking my hip I stopped moving. The sudden appearance of his "friend" made me gasp once again and gave him the opportunity to deepen the kiss even more (as if it wasn't deep enough already). He growled in his throat while I was whimpering for him to stop. Where the hell was Sarah?

I looked over to where Sarah stood. There she was, in shock of what was happening in front of her, but then she snapped out of it, yelled out something utterly incoherent, and lunged at the Goblin King. Sadly before we knew what was going, again, he jumped back while pulling me off the wall with one hand and flicking a crystal at Sarah that made a puff of smoke around her. When the smoke cleared, Sarah's wrist and feet were bound by rope, while I was still in the arms of the Goblin King.

"Get your effing hands off her Goblin King!" she roared at him trying to wiggle out of the constricting ropes. If Sarah was angry before, it was nothing compared to how she was now. Think of it this way, if you were to start messing with the cub of a mother grizzly bear and she was going to attack you, that's what Sarah looked like times ten.

"My, my Sarah, are you jealous that I'm giving my attentions to your voluptuous friend and not you?" He started to stroke the small of my back with one of his hands (that somehow came to be on my hips), which sent shivers up and down my spine and made me sharply inhale my breath. He wolfishly grinned at this result.

"No, I most certainly am not. She's my best friend and I will not have her being taken advantage of by a narcissistic prick like you!" She retorted as she glared at him. He just raised one of his eyebrows at her.

And I, still wishy washy after the kiss and back rubbing, had to stupidly speak my mind. "Yeah, you ain't going to take advantage of my lady lumps, thank you." Then I do the "don't go there girlfriend" snap sequence at him with the head nodding like I was ghetto-fabulous, which I am not. Sarah looks at me as if I was on drugs or drunk, while the Goblin King leers at me with amusement.

"Oh I will do whatever I want with your 'lady lumps' and whatever else you have for me to take advantage of, Shannon." He takes on arm and snakes it around waist to pull me closer to him and his still very prominent "friend," while the other hand ran up my stomach all the way up to the bottom of one of my breast so he could cup it. I tried to push him away, but my arms wouldn't move, as if they were magically stuck there. Before I could ponder the situation of my arms any further, he then lean toward me, placing his cheek onto mine, inhaled my scent, and whispered seductively, yet possessively, into my ear, "You are mine."

I gulped, red alerts were going off in my head and computerized voices going "Danger! Danger!" as he licked my earlobe and started to make a trail of open mouth kisses and nips down my neck, all the while kneading at my breast he cupped in his hand. I couldn't help but softly moan, which made him chuckle in between kisses and nips. All the while Sarah watching in total shock. Whatever I thought of the Goblin King before was completely gone. I was wrong. Oh how so very wrong I was. Tears started to well up into my eyes causing my vision to become blurry.

"Look Goblin King," She said calmly. He ignored her. "I didn't mean it, so go be gone and leave us be." That made him stop and he let me go. Before I could run over to release Sarah from her bonds, he waved his hand over me and "Stay." he ordered and there I stood, magically stuck to the ground.

"Oh you didn't?" He said in mock surprise and put his hands on his fist. "Just like you didn't mean it the last time when you wished away your brother?" His voice took a darker tone as he glared at her. This made Sarah quiver, what little confidence she had before was completely gone now.

"Please Goblin King, I didn't-" Her begging was interrupted by Jareth's commanding voice.

"You should know by now that what said is said, Sarah." He was getting agitated.

Then a brilliant idea came into head, why she didn't think of it before. She was beaming at her advisory. "Ok then, I'll run the labyrinth again for Shannon."

"I don't think so. Once you've run through the Labyrinth, you can never run it again. Besides, when you spoke the phrase 'You have no power over me', it literally meant that I have no power over you; not even to take you back to my Labyrinth."

Sarah was on the verge of tears when she heard this. "But that's not-"

"Fair?" He complete. Smirking at the memory of the last time he heard those words come from her. "Really Sarah, haven't you figured out that life's not fair."

That was it. I began to let the tears run, I wailed and wailed as if I were a small child again. I would have fallen to the floor, however Jareth's magic keep my legs from falling. He came beside me and took the magic off my legs. My legs buckled under me and I fell right into Jareth's arms…again. He held me, I looked up into his eyes, he smirked at me and started to wipe my tears away. If it wasn't for the smirk on his face, I would have thought he actually cared for me.

Sarah looked at me and started, "But-"

He then held his hand up to make her stop speaking. "End of discussion, Sarah. You asked for me to take Shannon away and I will gladly take her." He gave me a look as if to tell me he would take me in more ways than one. I shivered at the thought and started to cry more tears. "Now, say good-bye to your friend, Shannon." I looked at Sarah, we both stared at each other for a moment, then I started to wail again. He held me closer to him and with a flick of his wrist a crystal was produced, he was about to throw it to the ground (I suspected it was to make our exit more dramatic) when suddenly.

"Wait." He stopped. "Take me instead." Sarah sadly, yet calmly pleaded.

He looked at Sarah for a moment, frowned, and replied. "No, you had your chance, you could have had your dreams when you wished away your brother. I won't make that offer again. I'm taking Shannon, and you can't take her place.

"Fine, let me go too then." She countered, running (which was actually more like hopping since she was bound) to us, but the Goblin King put his hand with the crystal to tell her to stop where she was. This time he looked like he was royally pissed.

"No Sarah." He growled. "I told you, I do not have the power over you to take you back with me to the Underground, even if it was willingly. Shannon is coming with me and you are not. That's final. Say goodbye to your friend and forget about her. I have been so very generous up to this point but my patience is wearing thin. Do not tempt me into being cruel."

With that she sighed. "At least let me give her one last hug before you take her" And with that he let me go and Sarah's bonds disappeared. Sarah and I ran into each other's arms and wrapped our arms around each other as tightly as possible. Both of us crying our eyes out. "I'm sorry Shannon, I'm so sorry. I'll find a way to get you back. I promise. This isn't good-bye." she whispered.

"I know you will, Sarah, and I forgive you for everything. Don't forget me, ok." I spoke in between sobs.

"I won't. I promise."

"Bye Sarah."

"Bye Shannon."

And with that, she released me from her death-grip hug and stepped back. A look of remorse on her face for what she had just done to me, which was probably the equivalent to sending her best friend to the guillotine.

The Goblin King quietly snakes his arms around my waist and lays his head near my ear. "Come, Shannon." is all he says and pulls me to start walking backwards with him. Sarah, along with the rest of the living room of the loft Sarah and I once owned together began to fade away. In it's place, an empty, but absolutely filthy throne room. I pushed his arms off me and walked away from him to get a better view of my surroundings. In the center of the circular stone room is a pit of overly large pillows, in front of it on a dais with a throne made of leather and bone, two large doors (I suspect the doors to the outside) on the opposite side of the throne and in between the throne and the two large doors was a stairway leading somewhere unknown.

I turned back to look at the Goblin King, who was now wearing the same boots, but no longer was he wearing the rest of his, what I call, human-stealing attire. Instead he was wearing a pair of grey breeches, still very tight, a crisp white poet shirt that was open to show off his very well built chest and abs, and a necklace, that I'm guessing is a symbol of his soveirgnty. With a feline grace, he moved towards me in a slow but deliberate pace. That's when I realized I was alone in a room with the one and only Goblin King. I paniced and ran towards the doors, only to crash right into him and have him grab my arms. I couldn't scream, I was in so much shock of what was going on that I just stood there hyperventilating. He rubbed my arms, cooed, and shushed me in attempts to calm me down. When I finally calmed down, he leaned in to hover only inches from my face, and with a feral grin, he said, "Welcome home, Shannon."

Then everything went black.

* * *

Sigh, editing will never end with me. I hope this is a little more clearer and is better than what it was before. Let me know what you think. I'm working on this story in my head all the time, it's just getting it on here that's the problem. The semester is almost over so I'll have more time.


	2. Cheesy Popcorn and Stationary Bubbles

Hello all! I hope you're enjoying this. I'm actually really proud of myself. I'm doing pretty good with keeping up with this while doing everything else in my life. Any who without further ado, here's chapter 2. I've been waiting so long to get this up. I almost have chapter 3 done! Yay!

Oh, yeah I don't own anything but my character Shannon. I ought to let you guys know that.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

2-Cheesy Popcorn and Stationary Bubbles

I could feel the sunlight hitting my face. I'm awake, but I don't want to open my eyes and get up. I don't want to get it up; my bed is way too comfy and I feel like my head is going to explode. Did I drink last night? The last thing I remember doing was my nightly yoga routine and then I sat in the living room and watched some weird Sci-Fi movie with Sarah. Did someone bring booze to the meteor shower party? I wouldn't be surprised. I had the weirdest dream though. It was crazy, but it felt so real. I've got to tell Sarah about it. I wonder if she's going to come into my room and wake me up soon? Oh wait I think I heard the door open.

"Ugh, man." I said into the pillow. "There must have been something in the cheesy popcorn we bought, Sar. Or someone must have brought some really strong booze to the party last night because I had the craziest dream. It seemed so real, crazy huh." I then rolled over to lay on my back, put my arms behind my head, and kept my eyes closed. "You and me, we were arguing about the Goblin King and you accidentally wished me away to him. You tried to tell him you didn't mean it and you even tried to make deals with him, but it was no use and his royal hotness and his super-size-me package took me away to his castle, and-" I sat up in my bed and began to open my eyes so I could gauge Sarah's reaction to my dream. I looked at my surroundings, but instead of being in my bedroom in my loft talking to Sarah, I was in a new environment, what looked like a bed chamber from a medieval castle; but I found out that I wasn't alone.

There standing in the corner of the room was the royal hotness that I spoke of just then, hands crossed over his chest, leaning on the wall, head slightly tilted, and grinning smugly at me. I probably boosted his ego or something, but I couldn't help but just stare at him. "and…um…Oh God."

"No need for formality, just call me Jareth," He moseyed over to the side of the bed, still grinning. "but his royal hotness and his super-size-me package does have a nice ring to it." He inched his way onto the bed. Before I knew it, he was hovering over me, his face way too close to me. "Don't you agree Shannon?" he murmured. Oh yeah, I definitely boosted his ego.

"No, no, no." I muttered while I scooted away from him, falling off the bed in the process. I rose up as quickly as possible and got as far away from him and the bed as humanly possible. "I'm not supposed to be here, last night I ate some bad cheesy popcorn and had a crazy ass dream." I reasoned. I think aloud, I'll admit it, but I think it helps me work out things easier.

"Wait." I said out loud. I almost laughed at my stupidity. "I'm still dreaming. Alrighty, Shannon. Let's wake up now." I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled it, and opened my eyes again. Nothing, still in the same room, but where's the Goblin King?

"Hmmm." I began to think of what else I could do to wake myself up when suddenly, "Ouch!" I squeaked. I spun around to see the Goblin King smiling at me, hands near places where they shouldn't go. The Goblin King just pinched my ass, really hard too! The pervert.

"What the-! What did you do that for?" I glared at him, that really hurt. I was half tempted to rub the place he had just pinched, but I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"To show you that you're not dreaming." He replied nonchalantly.

"Gee thanks, your majesty. How could I ever repay you for such kindness?" My words dripping with sarcasm. I walked away from him, going to the window to check out the scene. Yep, I am definitely in the Labyrinth. The view was actually breathtaking, you could see everything; the forest, the stone maze, the hedge maze, the outer wall, everything. I think I may have mouthed the word Wow.

I then felt two strong arms snaking around my waist, actually it was more up toward my chest, slightly touching my breast. I could feel his rock hard yet extremely warm chest and abs on my back "Oh, I know of some things you could do." he whispered in my ear, his was voice like velvet. I shivered and my vision became clouded. I was getting aroused. How the hell does he do that?

"Such as?" I inquired in a very husky voice, which I thought for a moment wasn't mine. While getting some pretty risqué and very carnal images in my head that I would usually never think of.

He sniggered as if he could see what images I was thinking of in my head. "Well," his breath tickling my neck. "you can clean up the throne room for starters." WHAT! That was not what I was expecting to hear. If this was a movie where romantic music was playing in the background, this would be the part where the vinyl makes the weird noise and abruptly stops.

I grabbed his arms and threw them off me. I am pissed, no way in hell am I going to clean for this prick. I couldn't even keep my own room clean to save my life. " And why would I do that?" I scowled at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

He furrowed his brow and put his hands on his hips, looking quite agitated with my defiance. "Because I'm the king and I will make my subjects do whatever I want them to do." Oh no he did not just say that!

"Ok, first." I step towards him. I do not do well with people who think they can control me, you can ask me to do something nicely and I will do it for you no questions asked (unless, of course, it's illegal). "I am nobody's subject, servant, slave, or what have you." I poke my finger into his chest. "Secondly, king or not there is no way in hell I am going to take orders from you." I emphasize the you, by poking his chest extra hard with my index finger. His eyes begin to grow dark and I can see his gloved hands curl into fists. Me and my stupid mouth. I then start thinking of the song My Stupid Mouth, then about John Mayer, how adorable he is and how I could be singing to him about how his body is most definitely a wonderland.

I hate it when I space out at the wrong times. Especially when I have an extremely pissed off Goblin King in front of me, who probably could snap me in half with no difficulty. Then within a blink of an eye, I find myself once again snapped out of my la la land by the Goblin King, who once again had me pinned between him and a wall. If he was like Cyclops from the X-men, he would definitely be burning holes into my eyes with his.

"Shannon, it would be in your best interest to not defy me. I have been generous, but mark my words, I can be very cruel." He snarled.

"Let go of me!" I shrieked.

"Aw, Shannon." He pushed a stray strand of my hair that had fallen into my face back behind my ear and traced my jaw with his fingers. "Why the sudden change of heart?" He moved his face closer to mine. "It was not but a few hours ago that you were enjoying yourself in this position. I know I was. Although," He paused, and looked me in the eye with that 'I'm gonna have you screaming my name before the day is out' look." I would have liked to have gotten a little bit farther." He starts to nuzzle my neck, taking in my scent while his hands start to roam over my body. Damn it.

Once again the alarms are going off in my head. Think, Shannon! What did Sarah say to make him leave her alone? Aha! I know the answer. "You…you…You have no power over me!" I shout out, hoping that it would work.

He stops. He looks me in the eye, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh that's where you are so very wrong, love. For you see, my power over you grows stronger and stronger with every second." What a Phantom of the Operaish thing to say. "You are mine, well you will be in every sense of the word soon enough." My eyes grow wide with terror. That's when I realize that I'm in some really deep shit right about now. Fuckity, fuck, fuck. He steps away from me and says,

"You have 1 hour to get cleaned up and dressed properly for breakfast. I will send up someone in 45 minutes to bring you to the dining hall to join me. If not, I will have to punish you. Is that clear?" I nod my head. "Good." With that, he walks toward the door and leaves the room.

'Great. Just wonderful, I just had to go and piss off Sarah enough to get me wished away to a psychopathic pervert. Lucky me. Oh well, might as well make the best of this.' I thought.

Besides the door that Jareth just left, there were two other doors. I walked over one and opened it. Inside was a massive closet, however there were no clothes in it. Weird. I closed the door and walked over to door number 2. Inside was a massive, marble bathroom, which contained a giant bathtub that could probably fit you and ten of your friends, a glass shower that had water flow out from all sides and you could fit a Hummer in, a sink that looked like it was made entirely out of gold, and a toilet that was also looked as though it was made of gold, but other than that looked pretty normal.

"Oh wow." I gasped. "For a guy who doesn't have electricity," which I noticed he doesn't, which sucks for me "he sure does have some pretty darn sweet bathrooms." I look at the shower, then I look at the bathtub trying to decide which to choose from. The bathtub won, I needed to relax a little and think things through. I turned on the water, put in some bath salts, beads, and bubble mix into the bath and turned the water off when it was close to the brim of the tub. I look around to make sure that his royal pain in the side wasn't in the room, took off my clothes, and slid into the tub.

It was heaven in the form of a bubble bath. It was perfect. I could get use to these at least. I closed my eyes and let my worries slip away for a few moments. Then I had the sudden feeling of being watched. I looked around. Nobody, only me and my bubble bath. I did notice that there were some bubbles floating up and around me, kind of like the ones in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory when they're in the bubble room.

"Oo. Pretty bubbles…wait a minute." That's when I noticed one in particular. This particular one, unlike the others, was not floating up or moving. Instead it was quite stationary. I looked closer at it and low and behold, I see the image of a very smug Goblin King in the bubble. I yelped. "You pervert!" I reached up and popped the bubble with my finger, while keeping the rest of my body up to my neck underneath the rest of the bubbles.

"What?" I heard his disembodied voice coyly ask, as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. "Just checking to make sure you're doing as you're told."

"Yea freaking right." I protest. "Quit it spying on me or I'll-"

"You'll do what, love?" His booming voice interjected.

I thought for a moment and said, "I'll make it to where you'll never have children, ever." I smirked at the thought of kicking the Goblin King in the place where the sun never shines (or at least I thought it didn't).

He scoffed. "I'd really love to see you try, darling."

Before I could think, I snapped back with, "It wouldn't be too hard seeing how the target isn't really hard to miss." I cringed, blushed a really deep beet red, and sank my face into the bubbles in embarrassment. Stupid, stupid, stupid me.

"Oh so you've noticed, love?" I could imagine him just smirking at my comment. I just made his ego go up again.

"Are you just distracting me from getting to the dining hall on time?" I questioned, trying my hardest to change the subject.

There was moment of silence and he responded, "…Maybe." If you've ever seen anything with Mike Myers in it, the way he sometimes says the word maybe, that's exactly how Jareth had responded. (I would look up either the Shrek ones or Fat Bastard from Austin Powers if you don't understand what I'm talking about.)

I sighed. I was getting very annoyed, maybe if I just ask nicely, he'll go away. "Please go away, your Majesty."

There was silence again as if he was thinking about something. "Well, since you asked so nicely," Yay, I won! "but I expect payment for this request." Crap I lost!

Sigh. "Fine, I'll clean the throne room, happy?" I guess I can try and turn a new leaf. I won't like it, but I'll try, better than some weird type of punishment.

"Oh you're not getting off that easy." I look around wide eyed. Crappers. He chuckles. "You'll see Shannon. Better hurry though. Time is short, you only have 15 minutes to get ready and get to the dining hall."

"Oh, snap!" Did he just waste that much time with me? Damn him! I jump out of the bathtub almost slipping on the marble floor and breaking my neck, grabbed a towel dried off my body and wrapped it around my hair to help it dry (this is when I miss my blow-dryer the most), wrapped a robe I found around me, and ran out into the bed chamber, then I noticed that my yoga outfit that I was wearing was gone. I walked over to the closet. Nothing.

"Hmm, where are my clothes? Where are any clothes for that matter?" I contemplate. That's when my attention went over to the bed. I walk over to it.

"What's this?" There, laying on the bed, was the most skimpiest Marie Antoinette costume looking dress that I have ever seen in my life. A dress that was black, the skirt went to about mid-thigh, there was a corset made inside the bodice so that my breast would be lifted and smushed in a way that I'm sure they would pop out very easily, and with that all the frills and bows that made me even more sick. I hate with all my heart things that are frilly and that have bows on them, I am not a girly girl. Along with said dress was a pair of black lacy knee high stockings, and a pair of shoes that were crazy high pumps (kind of like the ones you see Gwen Stefani wear sometimes) and I would probably have the hardest time walking in without falling over, and a black thong, yippee. Next to the outfit, was a note.

_My dearest Shannon,_

_Wear this dress down to the dining hall._

_~ Jareth, King of Goblins_

Oh that was the straw the broke the camel's back. I started screaming, "Like hell am I going to wear this dress. I don't care what the punishment is, I am not going in this get-up. I am not going wear a dress that looks like it was made for a person who's a size two." which I am most definitely not. "If I even take a little breath, I'm gonna pop out and pretty much tear this dress to…shreds." That's when I realized that was probably his plan the whole entire time. "Oh, when I get my hands on that…that…that freakin glitter wearing, prancing son of a bi-"

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you." I jumped at the sound of his voice. I looked around and there he was leaning against the door frame.

"Do you really expect me to wear this?" I pick up the dress with disgust, shaking it to emphasize my point.

"Yes."

"Well I'm not." I let the dress drop to back onto the bed, cross my arms and glare at him with all my might.

"You don't have a choice." He starts to look pissed off again. I should have stopped, but like Sarah when I'm angry I can't stop speaking my mind. Stupid me.

"I would rather take a bubble bath in the Bog of Eternal Stench than wear this sorry excuse for a rag, let alone a dress." I point to the offending dress. "What did you do, ask the tailor to make a stripper dress for a ten-year old? I won't even be able to fit on leg into this thing."

He moves a little bit closer to wear I am, wanting to bore holes into me with his eyes. "You will wear what I tell you to wear."

"No!" sounding like a 6 year old version of myself.

"Shannon." He growls my name, warning me not to push it anymore.

"No, I am not going to be treated like a slave!" I stomp towards him. My hair falls out of the towel I was using to dry it with on the way. "You think you can order me around, but you can't. You say that you can be cruel, well guess what dipstick? I can certainly make your life a living hell, that is a promise. Now give me some decent clothing." Stupid. I am an idiot. If I thought I was mad, Jareth was a hundred times as mad. I could see it now and I was afraid.

He roared at me. I tried to run away from him, but he grabbed my arm, threw me onto the bed, pinned me down with his body, held both of my wrists in one hand, and grabbed my throat with the other, holding it so I had to look him in the eyes. "You are to never speak to me in that manner ever again, do you hear me?" He yelled at my face. "I can easily put you into an oubliette or something much worse with just a snap of my fingers, so don't think that I won't, little girl." I hate when people call me little girl. I'm twenty freakin years old, I may be short, like 5'1 (five feet tall and one inch) but c'mon! That's just annoying. He laid there on top of me for a few moments, looking at the fear written all over my face, and calmed himself down. He rose off of me and walked away, back still towards me and said, "Oh and by the way you now only have 10 minutes to get to the dining hall, better hurry love." He turned around to face me again. "And you better have that dress on." He pointed toward the dress that laid beside me and disappears.

"Damn you, Goblin King!" I get in before he disappears completely. After all that, I'm surpised I didn't go into possum mode (*will be explained later on*). I suppose it comes and goes. That scared the hell out of me, I definitely don't want to see that again. Ten minutes! I get up, disrobe, put my hair up into a messy bun, and quickly as I possible can, shimmy the dress on. It's a really tight fit, but somehow I manage to get it on all the way. I notice on the bed a black thong. Figures. I didn't have anytime to waste so I just slip it on. I put the stockings on and grab the shoes. There's no way I'll be able to run in them, so I'll just slip them on before I go into the dining hall. I run out the door to see a little green…thing, staring up at me.

"Hi, I don't have that much time left, so take me to the dining hall, pronto." I tell it quickly. It doesn't do anything. "Um, hello? Earth to little green dude?" Still staring at me. I then realize that I'm not wearing anything underneath besides the thong and he's got a lovely view of it. Perverts. "Hey! Listen you little twerp! I need to get to the dining hall NOW!" I pick it up by it's ear so that it's eyes level with me. "If you don't stop looking up my skirt and get me to the effing dining hall in four minutes I will beat the snot out of you! Take me there, NOW!" I growled at it and threw it to the ground.

"Yes, miss!" It said as it picked itself up and dusted off some imaginary dirt.

"GO!" I yell at it, threatening to kick it.

"Ok, ok!" It ran and I followed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, in the dining hall of the castle. An eager Goblin King sits lazily in one of the chairs watching Shannon as she runs with all her might to keep up with the little goblin through his crystal. He laughs, smiles, and says to himself , "That's my girl."

* * *

I edited this one as well, thought it needed to be tightened up a bit. Anywho.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yay, another chapter done. I'm not sure where I'm still going with this, but if you have any ideas, they would be appreciated. I'm thinking of the next chapter as having Sarah trying to find a way to get Shannon back, maybe bringing in Hoggle, and maybe the scene with Shannon and Jareth in the dining hall. If you want an idea of what I was thinking of for the dress that Jareth wants Shannon to wear, I have two ideas that look similar that you can look up. Just undo the spaces I put in between. So tell me, masses of people reading my story, how are you enjoying my Labyrinth fic? Let me know!

~3~ always,

Ms. Lady 17

http: // www. spirithalloween. com/ product /Sexy-Marie-of-the-Court-Adult-Costume/

Or

http: // www. spirithalloween. com/ product /Playboy-Madame-Masquerade-Adult-Costume/

For the shoes, type in Sexy Snow White in the search box, or it may be under the "you may also like" for these two costumes.


	3. Breakfast At the Goblin King's

A/N: Alrighty, I've changed this chapter somewhat once again. It's mainly the ending that's changed. I've kind of combined both versions I had up here and then some. So if you like it, let me know. Don't make me resort to singing Let Me Entertain You from Gypsy. That actually may come up later though, tehehe. I'm still working on Chapter 5, it's going to be pretty long I can tell ya that much or it may turn into two chapters, who knows. Enjoy!

* * *

You would think that the Goblin King would send someone…actually thing, who knew its way around to help me get to the dining hall on time, which would be honorable. And we all know that the Goblin King is an honorable man. Yeah. Fucking. Right. Instead, I get the infinite joy of running around in every which way in nothing but a skimpy dress and a thong chasing after this lil green thing that looks like a scary version of a gremlin who says he "knows" where he's going. Eventually, we do get to the right door 15 minutes later.

Yippee for me. I put the giant pumps that came with this whorish ensemble onto my feet before entering the dining hall. There, sitting in an overly large, very comfy looking, dining room chair (it actually looked like a loveseat it was that big), was the Goblin King leaning back into the chair, one leg resting on one of the arms of the chair showing off his, ahem, "attributes," looking off into space and looking absolutely bored.

"You're late." He stated not yet looking at me, a slight smirk on the corners of his lips.

"Hey," I cry, "I can't help it if your lil gremlin didn't know how to get here." I point to the thing that showed me the way to the dining hall, 15 MINUTES LATE! It looked up at me, looking quite frustrated. Apparently calling the lil bugger a gremlin was an insult.

"Grr. Goblin!" It yelled at me, jumping up and down in anger. It was hopping mad. (Yes, I am a dork, thanks; tell me something I don't know.) "I's be a Goblin, ya freakin aardvark!" Well yous needs to learnz hows ta speak properly. I was about to say before Jareth threw a crystal at him and the little guy went POOF in a cloud of smoke and glitter. Why the glitter?

I looked at the spot where the goblin used to be standing, mouth agape with shock and wonder. "What did you do to him?" I asked.

"I sent him to the Bog of Eternal Stench.," he replied as if he'd done it numerous times before.

"Ok, do you do that often?" Often enough that you'll be tempted to poof me there when I defy you some more? I wanted to ask. Would he?

"No," He stands up and walks toward me. "I usually kick them or throw them out the window." he told me nonchalantly.

"That's horrible." I mean, the lil buggers can get annoying, but just to kick them, throw them out the window, and put them in the Bog is just mean. They're just like puppies, only uglier, and they can talk…sort of, they don't know any better.

"Oh believe me, there are worse things I could do." Looking a little irked that I would question how he treats his subjects.

Ok, let's not make him upset again, Shannon. I thought. There's got to be something I could say to calm him down. Aha, I've got it. "Yeah, like what? Command them to take a bath?" I responded, hoping and praying that it would work.

He hesitated for a moment, pondering what I just said. Silence and then, "You know that might just work." He laughed at the thought. Had he never thought of that? It's obvious the way the goblins look that they wouldn't really care for a bath, plus if they were anything like the gremlins in that one movie, they would hate water.

"Well," I stated, wandering my way toward the table past him. "I'm glad that I've inspired you with new ways to punish your subjects." I turned around to look at him, giving him a sarcastic smirk of my own.

His eyes grew darker, which wiped away that little smirk off my face and replaced it with fear. "What can I say?" He strode towards me in a determined step, only stopping when he had me trapped between him and the table. How do I get myself into these situations? Leaning toward me, he whispered in my ear. "You bring out a lot of things in me." Then out of instinct, I looked down. My mind had to decide to take up residence in the gutter. Why not a nice suburban house like the ones in Leave it to Beaver? Stupid me. I quickly brought my gaze up to his face; only find a very smug Goblin King looking back at me. He released me from his hold only to grab my hand to lead me to a dining chair, normal looking unlike his extravagant and large one next to it. "Come, sit, you must be famished."

Slightly confused, I ask, "Aren't you going to 'punish me' for being late?" I cringed. I had to open my mouth and remind him about that little detail. In my mind, I start hitting my face with a frying pan.

"No, not yet." he remarked, pulling the chair out for me to sit in, like a gentleman (weird). "You're going to need your energy for it." That made my eyes grow to the size of saucers. Just wonderful. He wants me to be at my best health so he can torture me and cause me more pain and agony for a much longer time. Sadistic bastard.

Maybe if I play innocent, I can find out what exactly he plans to do with me. Although I think, by the innuendos and him pinning me under him every chance he gets, that I have a pretty good idea. "Um…ok. I'm not sure why, but I'm going to ask; why?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." he smirks, patting the back of the chair with hand. "Come, sit down."

I sigh as I stepped toward the chair and sat in it. As soon as my butt (which I might add was bare since I was wearing a thong) landed into the chair, the sudden coldness of the chair made me jump back up and sharply inhale. "Problem?" Jareth asked with mock concern.

"No, not really." I turn to glare at him right in the eye, saying in my sweetest voice. "It's just that it's kind of cold in here and this get-up you're making me wear isn't exactly made of the warmest material." That'll show him not to make me wear such absurd clothing.

He walked over to his large, extravagant, chair, plopped down into it, looked over at me and said, "Well then, come here and sit next to me." Rubbing the space next to him suggestively.

I backed away a couple of steps, my eyes back to the size of saucers. "Um…Not that I'm not grateful for your offer of warmth but I'd rather not." Even though it would be nice to see how comfy that chair really is, I thought. Focus Shannon. Look at whom you're talking to, remember what Sarah said; he's dangerous. Don't trust him.

"Why ever not, Shannon?" he asked.

"I don't trust you." I folded my arms across my chest, one, to show him that I didn't, and two, to be able to brace myself in case he was to attack me.

But he didn't, instead he just sat there, looking at me with that damned amused smirk on his face. "Shannon, is it that you don't trust me or you don't trust yourself?" I glared at him. Of course, I trust myself. Though now that I think about it, when it comes to him my body does do things that my mind doesn't really approve of. Maybe I don't trust myself. Still, I'm not going over there. I'm just going to stand here. "Don't defy me, Shannon." He voice breaking the silence, the amusement gone from his face. "Remember what I said before. Unless, of course, you want your punishment later on to be much worse."

Damn him. I let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine," I bellow as I march over to the humongous chair, "but I'm not going to enjoy it." I dramatically plunge down onto the chair. Before I hit the cushion, he grabs my hips and pulls me down so that I'm sitting right in between his legs. I thought about wriggling out of this position, but then I remembered what happened the last time I tried to wriggle out from his grip and how his "friend" made an appearance at the loft Sarah and I owned back aboveground. Let's not let that happen again. So I gave out another frustrated sigh, crossed my arms over my chest, and just sat there.

"That's a good little girl." He praises me as he strokes my brunette hair (it actually looks like strawberry blonde since I got the red and blonde highlights put in). Here he goes with the 'little' phrase again; I hope his 'friend' is just an illusion so that when (I have a feeling there's no ifs about it) I see it, I can call it little. I glare back at him, but he just smirks at me in amusement, lays his chin on my shoulder, tickling my cheek with his wild platinum blonde hair, and starts rubbing my stomach with one of his hands. Then with a wave of his other hand, he conjures a crystal, he then throws it onto the table and with a puff of smoke and glitter, plates and plates of breakfast food appear. Eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, you name it, along with some items I was sure what they were, it was on that table hot, steamy, and ready to eat. Like the bathrooms, I could definitely get used to this. Oo, are those chocolate chip muffins? Yay!

"That's nifty." I comment as Jareth magically piles two plates full with samples of everything on the table.

"It's nothing really, anyone here can do a spell as simple as that." he replies as if it's nothing unusual. Nothing, nothing, nothing tra la la. I remember Sarah telling me about the time she spent with him in the tunnel, how he was so amazing looking but yet so dangerous, she told me she would have kissed him if Hoggle wasn't there and she had to go save her brother from him. I wonder if I'll ever meet Hoggle and the gang while I'm here.

"Nobody can do that where I'm from, except for maybe Criss Angel." Ah, the Mindfreak with his gorgeous locks of raven black hair, his sexy well toned body that would make any woman melt, and let's not forget his amazing power of illusion. He can disappear into my bedroom anytime he wants as far as I'm concerned. Once again, I go off into my la la land, thinking about Criss Angel and all of his sexiness, my mouth probably open with drool coming out slightly.

"That pretty boy," he growls out while pressing me tighter to his body, waking me from my la la land, "is just an illusionist, he couldn't do real magic if he tried." Is he jealous? Aha! I can't wait to start gushing about other hot guys from Aboveground like Gerard Butler, Orlando Bloom, Christian Bale, Josh Groban, David Bowie, and many, many more. Wait, if he knows about Criss Angel, what else does he know?

"You know about Criss Angel?" I asked, surprised that he would know about him.

"Oh, I know a lot of things about the Aboveground, Shannon." He answers, nuzzling my neck, "More than you might even know."

"That's surprising," ignoring his advances on me, "I always thought of you as not knowing what stuff aboveground is, since you don't really come up there except to steal babies away. Plus you don't have any electricity or anything modern, except the plumbing for the bathrooms."

He stops and looks at me like he's slightly insulted. I didn't mean for it to be, it was just an observation for crying out loud. "I'll have you know," he retorts, "that I like my castle the way it is. I find modern things and electricity to be unnecessary."

"Interesting." I expressed, as I looked at the plate in front of me. I find a very nice looking banana, I grabbed it, peeled off the skin, and, without thinking, slid as much of the banana as could fit into my mouth blissfully forgetting that the Goblin King's very close to me, watching, with fascination, as the banana slides into my mouth.

"You know," He murmurs into my ear roughly as I start to bite into the banana, "you're so much cuter with something in your mouth." I just about choked on that banana realizing what I was doing. I took what had not bitten into and threw it back on the plate as I started to have a coughing fit, trying not to choke on what I had in my mouth already. It finally went down my esophagus and my coughing fit stopped.

"I thought you didn't like modern things." I state calmly. "Last I heard Nickelback was a modern band." A very good band, I might also add.

"I didn't say that I didn't like modern music." He comes back with as he grabs a slice of kiwi and bites into it very suggestively, while letting the juices drip down his mouth and lazily licking his lips with his tongue. In my mind I hear Maroon 5's song Kiwi and how that the song is very coincidental to my situation, well I'm guessing if the Goblin King had it his way it would be. As I stare at his mouth and the juices dripping from it, I really, really wanted to lick and taste those juices both outside and inside of his mouth. Plus some other things since the song Kiwi was going through my head, but then I snap out of it and blush a deep crimson red for thinking of such carnal things. He then stares at me as if he's reading my mind, smirks, and continues eating. I grab a muffin from my plate and start digging in.

"Can I ask you something?" I question, after getting my fill of food.

"Yes." he answers, leaning back into the chair, which put more pressure on my lower back from his abdomen (plus his danger zone) than I would have liked.

"Why am I here?" I turn to look at him. He might as well tell me now what he plans to do with me.

With an amused smirk on his face he answered, "You are here because you were wished away by your best friend, silly." He taps his finger lightly on my nose as if I was a child. I ignored it, for now.

"Yes I know how I got here, but I want to know is why I am here? You haven't turned me into a goblin or whatever you do to the wished away, so I assume you plan to do something with me." Not that I'm complaining about it. I was actually glad that he hadn't turned me into one of those things…yet.

"And how would you know what I do with the wished away?" Sounding a little curious.

I looked at him with confusion and a little bit of fear and replied, "Sarah told me that, when you took Toby, you told her that you would turn him into a goblin if she failed to solve the Labyrinth in time."

"Ah, Sarah." He said as if he were remembering her fondly, "She would always jump to conclusions, contort, and twist every word I said. To answer your question, I do turn the wished away into goblins." He must have seen the terror in my eyes and he added, "However, I don't plan on turning you into a goblin. Unless I'm provoked, but I don't think you would want that." He gave me a cold and menacing look while his hands started to roam over me, "The process of transformation is a very painful one, especially for the older wished aways, like you."

I gulped, even though I don't have the 'perfect' body, as Sarah does (which I envy since she can eat whatever she wants and never gain a single ounce), I still like my body the way it is. I didn't want to change into one of those…things.

"So, what am I going to do here?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know, to be honest. I hope Sarah saves me soon; I don't want to suffer a fate worse than death, if you catch my drift.

"You will stay here in my castle and be my personal assistant." That's not good. Nope, not good at all. Spending the majority of my time here with the Goblin King is not going to help save me from that fate worse than death.

"Why?" I had to ask him. Curiosity will kill me one of these days, I tell you.

He smiles at me and whispers in my ear, "Because I just love torturing you by telling to do things for me." I scoff in reply at that, he chuckles, his warm breath teasing my earlobe making me moan involuntary (I couldn't help it, as a twenty year old woman, I do have those urges, but I've never acted upon them. I'm waiting till marriage, thank you. That, sadly, may not happen since I have the feeling he's going to force me to do it whether I want to or not, more than likely not.).

"You've seen what I have to deal with everyday;" he continued, "I could use a little…assistance." It was true, on my little detour with the lil goblin; we did go by the throne room, which was a total pigs sty. It was full of goblins drinking, napping, gambling, doing some questionable things with a bunch of chickens, and some other things I would rather not remember. They're a handful all right. Although, I wasn't sure what kind of 'assistance' he meant.

"So what will you have me do?" Hoping that I really didn't have to deal with those goblins that much or him for that matter.

"Whatever I want you to." He answers as he grabs my waist tightly, pulls me much closer to him, lays his cheek on my shoulder, while brushing his lips against my neck. Possessively, I might add.

"Examples?" I try to keep my mind off his actions, afraid of how I would respond if he kept on going.

"Oh not much, really." He responded nonchalantly, continuing his minstrations upon me "Wake me up in the morning, clean up parts of the castle, run errands for me, make love to me, entertain me when I'm bored, help take care of the wished away when there's a runner, read letters out loud, write letters to other kingdoms-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I jump out of his hold as soon as I registered 'make love to me' to stand up in front of him "What did you say after run errands for you?"

"Entertain me when I'm bored." He replies innocently as he moved out his body, so that he was lounging out completely in the chair.

"No, I could've sworn you said make love to you." I crossed my arms around my chest and glared at him. I knew what he said; I just wanted to see if he would own up to it.

"Did I?" he asked coyly, smirking deviously as he continued, "I think you may be hearing things Shannon. Have something else on you mind that you'd like to share?"

"No," I snapped back defensively at him, "I don't, but I'm pretty sure that you do." I blushed again, darn it. When I do blush, it's pretty darn obvious, considering I'm as pale as a ghost. He obviously saw me blushing for he grinned wolfishly at me, gracefully strolling over to me, and snaked his arms around my waist, resting his hands on the small of my back.

"Oh you have no idea how right you are, Shannon." he sighed as he rested his forehead against mine, his lips inches away from my own begging to be kissed, and his beautiful mismatched eyes halfway closed looking into mine.

Whoa there! Mayday! Mayday! Danger, Danger! Remember what Sarah said, Shannon! I thought to myself. It's time for me to be the killjoy, yippee. Besides, as much as I would like him to ravish me, I still have my morals. I am not a girl who goes booming with every bloke I meet. "Yeah, no offense," I push myself away from him, "but I am not really mood to play show and tell. Kind of in a bad mood from being stolen and harassed by an extremely horny Goblin King and all that jazz."

He stood there studying me for a moment. From what I'm guessing he was shocked that I'm able to resist his charms. I'm probably only the second person to do so, after Sarah of course. "Perhaps I can help to remedy that bad mood." He looks somewhat irritated, but not enough to scare me very much grabs my arms, not very gently but not enough to hurt me, and pulls me towards him.

I gasped with excitement. "You will set me free and let me go back home?" Wishful thinking.

"No."

I pouted a little, and then said, "You won't punish me for the incompetence of your gremlins?"

He laughed a little at this statement, as a parent would at a child trying to get out of punishment. "Goblins, love." he corrected me, "And no, you are still getting your punishment."

"Damn." I pouted at my failed attempt, looking as cute and innocent as I could. "Well it was worth a try." I sighed and asked, "So, what now?

"I can think of something we can do that you'll enjoy." He grinned mischievously.

Warning bells were going off again in my head as I responded. "I'm wondering if I should be afraid or if I should be curious."

"Trust me you'll like it." He reassured me as his hands rubbed up and down my arms. Warning bells still blaring in my head, I stepped back defensively, fear obviously in my eyes.

"No, thanks." I replied, batting his hands off my arms, "How can I trust you when I, one, barely know you and, two, I don't like what I know of you so far?" I reacted.

"Well, you're going to have to; you don't really have any other choice." It was true; I didn't really have any other choice. At least he hasn't tried to harm me in anyway, yet. It was either him, or the goblins. Moreover, I'm not really going to trust those dirty little things.

Then it hit me, "No actually, I do have a choice. Since I am my own person, I can choose for myself on things that concern me. So ha!" I smirked haughtily, proud that I, in my own way, told off the Goblin King. Horray!

His darkened mismatched eyes (I wonder, does my defiance actually turns him on in some weird sadistic way?) were intently watching me while he grinned an evil grin that showed his somewhat vampire like canines. That wiped my smirk off my face right quick, "No, my little feisty thing, I think not." I started to back away, but his footsteps toward me mimicked mine, "You forget, Shannon, that you are mine to do with however I please." With that, he grabbed my arm and started to pull me toward the door. Shit. I didn't want to go anywhere with him, so I attempted to fight him off my arm while protesting the entire way. I tried to pull my arm out of his, but found his grip was too strong. I tried to force his hand off my arm with my other hand; unfortunately, he grabbed my other arm and started to pull me toward the door with both of my arms. I only had one option left, so I ungraciously plopped down on the ground, forcing him to drag my dead weight to the door.

"Shannon. I warned you not to defy me, but you have left me no choice." He growled as he stopped and let go of my arms. "You are coming with me, whether you like or not, little girl." He stated as he put his fist on his hips.

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you. And stop calling me little girl. I may be short, but in no way am I a girl." I rebelled. I didn't care what the punishment was, I was not going anywhere with him without a fight. I'm defiant to the end.

"Oh I've noticed, believe me." he stated, leering at me for a moment, then went back to frowning, "However, you are going to go with me, we have business to attend to. Now get up!" He commanded in threatening voice.

"No!" I wasn't going to give up so easily. I'm twice as stubborn as Sarah, when I'm provoked. This would be one of those times.

"Alright, I've given you fair warning." And before I knew it, he grabs me by my waist, picks me up, throws me over one of his shoulders, and holds my legs down by clasping the back of my knees between his chest and his forearm so I don't kick him, like I've been promising him.

This sucks, considering the get-up I'm wearing will more than likely give the Goblin King more than a peek of what's underneath, which isn't much anyway. As if he read my mind, his other gloved hand, that isn't holding me, starts to slid up and down my inner-thighs, getting way too close to my danger zone (if you watch Mad TV when Michael McDonald plays Stuart, you'll understand where I got the phrase danger zone from.). Which was, I just noticed, kind of getting a little too warm and wet for my liking (which would be none at all). His hand stops rubbing my inner thighs and moves my skirt up and away from the part of my thigh (sort of near my ass) closest to his head. I can feel his breath on my thigh and then the sudden warmth, wetness of an open mouth kisses, and his tongue gliding over the skin of my upper thigh, hip, and somewhat my ass, making me gasp at first and then turning into soft moans. (which again was my body rebelling against my mind, I couldn't help it) Good thing I shaved, I thought. Did I just hear him laugh? What if he's reading my thoughts? Can he do that? If he can, then I'm screwed. Damn it.

"Put me down." I demanded, kind of weakly, as my mind was attempting to sober from the attentions I was getting below the waist.

He stopped only to have his hand start rubbing my inner thighs again. "Only if you promise me that you won't defy me ever again and do as you're told."

"Fine." I conceded and he set me back on the floor, but making sure his hands ran up my body as he put me down. The bastard. Well, better to have lost than to be thrown into the Bog of Eternal Stench, out the window, or some much worse punishment than I could think of. "Can I wear something else, please? I don't want to die of hypothermia from wearing this thing all the time." I'm not going to conceded so easily. I still got some fight in me left.

"No. You won't die of hypothermia." Damn him. I glared at him as he opened the door for me to walk through.

"Thank you." I said condescendingly as I walked past him.

"Come." he instructed as he grabbed my hand to intertwined it with his and lead me through the hallway to who knows where. Hopefully not to my punishment, I prayed.

"This isn't my punishment, is it?" I asked, hoping it wasn't.

"Depends on what you consider punishment." He grinned, "Come Shannon."


	4. The Truth Revealed Somewhat

Sarah didn't have the vanity that she used to call her friends with when she was younger anymore. She hoped it would work with any mirror, it had to work. She wasn't going to give up on Shannon. No, this will work. Standing in front of her full length mirror, clutching her hands together, she closed her eyes, and prayed that this would work.

"Hoggle, I need you." she half whispered with her eyes still closed, praying that he would come. Silence. She sighed. It didn't work. Just when she was about to open her eyes and walk away from the mirror a voice rang out.

"Sarah?" She paused, opened her eyes to see her friend sitting on her bed behind her in the mirror. She smiled, happy to see him.

"Hello Hoggle." she turned around and greeted him warmly.

Happy to see that it was truly his friend, Sarah, he ran to her and embraced her. It had been years since he had spoken to her and he missed her dearly. "It's you! Oh Sarah, I missed you!"

She hugged Hoggle back. "I missed you too Hoggle." She was glad to see him well. She had feared the worse after the party they had when she defeated the Labyrinth. They let go of each other. Now to serious matters. "I need your help Hoggle."

"Anything." he replied as he walked over to sit on the bed, happy as can be.

She paused for a moment, turned to look away from her friend, "I need you to help me get back to the Labyrinth." she requested. She looked back, giving Hoggle the saddest, most pathetic, pleading look he had ever seen in his life. He hated seeing her like that, but he couldn't lie to her.

"Anything, except that." He sighed; it was the only reply he could give.

That wasn't what Sarah wanted to hear, she needed to get back there. She knew that he wouldn't let her do anything that he didn't see as safe, but she was on a mission. "Hoggle," she almost yelled "he kidnapped my best friend." she pointed to the red book with the gold lettering.

Hoggle knew exactly who she was talking about. "I can't help ya. The rat," he liked to call him, "appointed me as the Prince of the Land of Stench if ya liked to know."

"Isn't that the Bog of Eternal Stench?" she asked, recalling past memories of when she traversed through the smelly swamp with her companions. Never in her life had she or would she ever smell anything as stomach-turning as that place.

"No, it's a land outside of the Labyrinth, but it's still part of the rat's kingdom. I would have rather taken the Bog, considering it smells like a bed of roses compared to the Land of Stench." He shuddered at the thought. Thanks the gods he has been fortunate enough to not fall into the water yet. He couldn't bear to think what Sarah would do if he showed up smelling like that. The Bog was bad enough.

"You've got to be kidding me," she exclaimed, "there's something that's worse than the Bog?" She couldn't believe that there was such a place. She had the hardest time trying to get through the Bog without fainting when she was in the Labyrinth.

"Yes…sadly, there is." Was all poor Hoggle could say as he stared at his feet.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Sarah walked over to her writing desk and sat down in the chair next to it. She sat there, thought about what she was going to say for a few moments, and finally broke the ice "Please Hoggle, take me as far as you are able to. Then I'll find my way through the Labyrinth, like I did before."

He couldn't bare to look at Sarah. He didn't want to see the disappointment in her face when he told her, "I can't, Sarah. It's not that I don't want to; I would do anything for ya. It's just that I don't have magic like the rat does, I could only come up here because you summoned me."

"Oh that's not fair!" She cried out in frustration. And it wasn't. Why couldn't anything be as simple as she wanted them to be? All she wanted was to have Shannon back.

Hoggle couldn't help but chortle a little, remembering all the times she would yell out that line when she got frustrated in the Labyrinth. "You still say that?"

Not finding it funny, Sarah just laid her head into her hands, let out a frustrated sigh, and muttered. "Hoggle, please."

"I told ya, I can't do anything." He really couldn't. After she conquered the Labyrinth, Jareth made sure of that.

"What about Sir Didymus or Ludo?" She asked, hoping that they could help in some way.

"They can't either. They don't have that much magic either, not enough to take you there."

Desperate, Sarah cried out in a mix of frustration and distress, "Is there anyway that I can get to the Underground without wishing myself away?"

Hoggle just about lost it when she said that. He jumped off her bed, "Don't even think about that!" he threatened waving his hands at her while he marched over to her.

"I wasn't planning on it. Is there another way Hoggle?" She was about to start to cry. She knew that it would be stupid to wish herself away, but if came down to it she would do it to have the chance to be with her best friend. At least she could try to rescue Shannon. Maybe they could try to sneak out of the Goblin Kingdom. There had to be other kingdoms in the Underground where they could hide from the Goblin King.

"No, not that I'm aware of." Hoggle answered suspiciously.

"Then I don't have any other choice." That settled it; she didn't care what happened to her. She would wish herself away in order to save her friend from a fate worse than death. Hoggle saw this resolve in Sarah's eyes and jumped up onto her lap to close her mouth shut so she wouldn't be able to say the words.

"Oh no ya don't!" he cried. "I'm not losing you to that rat! I'm not going to let you throw your life away like that! Just forget about yere best friend." Unfortunately, Sarah was stronger than Hoggle; she picked up the little dwarf and set him on the ground.

Rising to her feet, she cried, "I can't Hoggle! I have to save her. It was my fault, I shouldn't have said the words, but I was just so angry with her." She fell to her knees and sobbed, remembering the argument between her and Shannon. The only thing Hoggle could do was stand next to her, stroke her back and her hair, and let her cry on his shoulder. After a while, she finally calmed down enough to continue.

"What did she do to get ya so angry, Sarah?" Hoggle asked.

"She was defending him," she started, "she was talking about how I was so stupid to not have seen what he was offering me, and how I didn't see how much he really did for me. She said that if he loved her as much as he did me, she wouldn't have treated him like that, and she would have loved him the way he 'deserved' to be."

Hoggle huffed at this statement, "Yere friend's nuts, talking bout the rat like that. He doesn't deserve love," he drew back one of his legs as if he was getting ready to kick something, "what he does deserve is a swift kick right in the-"

"Hoggle!" Sarah interrupted, keeping Hoggle from finishing his statement and the kick.

"Well…he does." He sneered childishly, crossing his arms in the process.

"That's not the point, right now. I've got to find a way save Shannon from him!" She stated.

"Did you say Shannon?" He asked surprise and slight confusion on his face.

'Why was that name familiar? Shannon does mean little wise owl, maybe it was a family member of the rat's. I vaguely remember him saying it in some context.' Hoggle thought.

"Yes."

"Hmm." That wasn't good, he thought, not good at all. When did he hear the rat say little wise owl before? It was at the tip of tongue and then he remembered…Oh crap.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, seeing the realization that something was terribly wrong on his face. She moved around, still on her knees, so that she was face to face with him.

"Um, nuthin." He snapped trying to recover to act like it was nothing. Looking away from Sarah's piercing green eyes.

"You're a terrible liar, Hoggle." She said, knowing fully well that he was hiding something probably very important from her.

"I can't tell ya, ok." Hoggle stated trying to keep his eyes focused on something across the room and not on Sarah.

"Why not?" She tried to pry, getting frustrated as the seconds past.

"I just can't," he whined, trying to walk away from her, but she grabbed him by the shoulders to keep him put, "ya wouldn't want to know anyway."

"Spill." She commanded, looking at him straight in the eye.

"No." He retorted as he crossed his arms and shook his head, making him look and sound like a very wrinkly four year old.

"Hoggle, please." Sarah begged, giving Hoggle the biggest puppy dog pout she could muster, "You're my only hope to save her, please tell me."

"Alright, all right." He finally melted and gave in; nobody could resist the puppy dog pout, "I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it." She let go of him, they walked over to her bed and sat down upon it.

"I think I can handle whatever it is you have to tell me."

Hoggle sighed. This was not going to be easy, he thought. "First let me ask ya," he started, "did ya really think that he was in love with ya in the Labyrinth?"

For Sarah, that was the million dollar question. "Not at the time, no," she answered honestly, "but I always wondered if what he said was real or was all a ruse."

He really didn't want to tell her the truth, no going back now though. "It was all a ruse, Sarah." he admitted, "He wasn't after you. I thought he was, everyone thought he was, especially in the tunnel when he was obviously flirting with you, but after you left…"

"What?" She questioned, not knowing whether she wanted to know the answer or not.

"Well, we all thought he was going to be quite royally pissed, since you obviously turned him down but-"

"He wasn't, was he?"

"No, he was actually…well…happy." He shrugged, "Even though he was happy, for some unknown reason, he kept his word and sent me to be Prince of the Land of Stench." he commented, "That didn't surprise me though. I thought he had finally gone off his rocker, but rumor was that, you refusing him and him sending you back Aboveground with your brother, was all part of this plan he had."

"Plan? What plan?" She interrogated. What in the world did all this mean?

"I'm not sure what is was exactly, but from what I overheard from some of his goblins was that he was after another girl ya knew." Girl? He couldn't possibly mean Shannon, could he?

"So what's that have to do with Shannon?" Though Sarah had a good idea what, but she wanted to hear Hoggle say it, just to make sure.

"Well, remember when I met ya at the gate to the Labyrinth?" Sarah nodded. "The rat came a little bit afterwards to tell me to wait at the oubliette so I could take ya back to the beginning. Since I have very little magic, I had to open the gate again and walk to the oubliette, but as I was closing the gate back, I saw him conjure a crystal, look into it, smiled at it, and he said to himself 'It won't be long now. Not long at all, my little wise owl.' And he disappeared, laughing, just like he usually does. That kind of struck me as a little odd."

"Shannon;" she whispered, "she would always tell me her name means little wise owl." She sat there looking down at the floor, while in her mind the puzzle pieces started to fall into place.

"I thought he meant Toby when he said little wise owl; since he we all thought that he planned on making Toby his heir if you lost. When I heard it, I thought nuthin of it, but when you mentioned your friends name just now, I remembered that's what the name meant and that he could have been talking about her."

"How would he know about Shannon?"

"I guess he saw her when he was watching you. You did have the book, the book that he wrote to lure people to wishing people away. Every time the book gets a new owner, he follows the owner around for a while, watching and waiting for them to use it to accidentally wish away someone."

"Why her?"

"Who knows," he shrugged his shoulders to emphasize his point, "nobody knows what goes on in that bird brain of his."

Silence filled the room once again. Sarah was deep in thought and Hoggle was waiting for her to say something. Then an imaginary light bulb lighted up above Sarah's head. "It all makes sense now." She finally broke the silence, "He knew I would wish away Toby, because of my hatred of my stepmother taking my mom's place. But that doesn't explain how he knew Shannon would defend him like that, unless…" Her eyes widened and her mouth went agape with realization.

"What? What Sarah?" Hoggle screeched, hating to be left out in the dark.

"He must have put her under a spell or gave her dreams of him to make her feel pity for him." She proclaimed, her body shaking with guilt at what she had done, "Then when we finally would argue about him and my decision, I would end up getting so frustrated that I would wish her away. Because I wished away Toby first and I should have learned my lesson, if I wished someone away again, I wouldn't get a chance to save them. Oh God…I am such a fool. She was right, I am a complete idiot." She curled up into a ball and started weeping again.

"Sarah," he tried soothing her, "it's not your fault. He's is a dirty, sneaky rat. There was no way any of us would have truly known what he was up to." That was true, but Sarah couldn't help but still feel immense guilt for doing what she had done. No amount of comfort or reassurance was going to tell her otherwise.

"No, Hoggle." she blubbered, almost incoherently. "It's all my fault, if I wasn't so selfish and such a spoiled brat none of this would have ever happened." She then sat back up and started to wipe the tears away. "I've got to make this right; I've got to make it up to her by getting her back."

Hoggle then grabbed Sarah and pulled her into a tight embrace. "If I know you, Sarah. I know you'll find a way to get her back, somehow."

"Thanks Hoggle. Thank you."

* * *

Heart warming wasn't it? We kind of have an idea of what the Jare-bear is up to and a lil bit of background. It's mostly dialogue once again, but that's how I write. I'm a playwright, what did ya expect? Anywho. I really do love comments, I actually live for them. I want to know what you guys are thinking when you read my story. The good and the bad, heck I don't care if it's just to say hi. Hopefully, I'll have chapter 5 up soon, although I have no idea what's going to come after that. O.O So if you guys have any suggestions, please let me know.

~heart~ always,

Ms. Lady 17


	5. Poof and Deals

"Are we there yet?" I finally ask the Goblin King. He didn't answer. We've been walking around for what seems like forever in this godforsaken castle of his. I'm starting to wonder if we're lost. Oh that would be hilarious, the Goblin King, Lord and Master of the Labyrinth, lost in his own castle. Ha! I would literally die of laughter; I probably would, considering how tired I am. I've got to ask. "We're not lost are we?" I ask in a slightly worried tone, but slightly jesting him.

"No, love, we're not there yet. No, I know every nook and cranny of this castle and my kingdom; we are not lost." He remarked, kind of in an annoyed tone I might add, while his hand on holding my wrist tightened slightly, and he quickened the pace slightly. He didn't have to be an asshole about it. I was merely asking a simple question.

I should have been more active in my life, as if the walking/running around campus and running up numerous flights of stairs to get to class in less than ten minutes wasn't active enough. (I might also have to add that this castle has numerous amounts of staircases, which it seems like we've gone up every single one) I also shouldn't have had the chocolate chip muffins during breakfast, but they are my weakness and I couldn't resist. They were the best damn muffins I've ever had in my life, I might add.

Any who, what's past is past. Now I'm tired. I can't take it anymore. I stop, almost having my arm pulled out of its socket by a very strong and determined-to-go-on Goblin King. He stopped and looked back at me quizzically as if asking me 'why are you stopping'. He then realizes that I'm tired and magically poofs up a bench for me to sit on. He leads me toward it and I very un-lady likely plop myself down onto it. I close my eyes and sit there quietly catching what breath I can in the corset. I could feel him staring at me and I open my eyes to find him standing in front of me doing so with a smug smirk on his otherwise handsome face.

"Couldn't you just have poofed us there?" I question. If he could get us from my loft to his castle in a matter of seconds and pop in at the most inconvenient times, why couldn't he have just poofed us to our destination? It's like he wants to torture me into thinking of where he's taking me. Bastard.

"Poof?" he raises one of his eyebrows quizzically, which is kind of cute, if I were interested in him in anyway, which at the moment I am not. Kidnapping me, scaring me with his ever changing mood, and making me his personal slave is not the way to my heart, or any girl's for that matter. If there is any attraction to him, I blame it on Stockholm syndrome.

"You know, poof. Whatcha did to bring us here to the castle and when you pop out of nowhere when people least expect it. That poofing." I explain to him.

"You mean teleporting." He walks over to the empty spot next to me and sits down next to me, a little too close for my comfort. I scoot away from him, but he scoots closer to me. We do that for a little while, until I have no more room to scoot unless I want to sit on the floor. I glare at him as if to say 'back off', but he just slides even closer to me with that knowing and haughty grin on his face. He may have won this battle (and sadly a couple of others) but he sure as hell hasn't won the war.

"I prefer to call it poofing." I declare defiantly.

"Too bad, its called teleporting; not poofing. Poof is a pansy word." His nose scrunched in disgust at the words 'poof' and 'pansy'. I like the word poof; it suits the action better than teleportation, puh-lease, that's totally cliché and sci-fi. Poof is way better.

"Says the guy who has a glitter fetish…" I muttered slightly louder than I usually would. Yes, I wanted him to hear me say it. I know; stupid Shannon. I couldn't resist it though. Seriously, there is enough glitter in one of the small broom closets to give all the kindergarten classes in the state of Texas a 10 year supply of glitter. If the Goblin King wasn't making such obvious advances on me every chance he could, I would have seriously thought he was gay. Although, it could be a very elaborate cover. I could just imagine him being like Elle in Legally Blonde. I laugh now just at the thought of him carrying a little Chihuahua in a pink handbag that matches his tight pink leather outfit and his baby blue silk scarf. Buwhahahaha. I hope I didn't laugh out loud. That would just be asking for it. Oh well, it would be worth it.

When I regain my mind from imagining a Legally Blonde Goblin King, I find said king not sitting next to me, but standing in front of me, hands in fists on his slender hips, looking quite aggravated. "What did you say?" he articulated in a low and very threatening manner, like he's about pounce on me and rip my heart out like the Aztecs did to their sacrifices…Uh-oh. I'm in trouble…again.

"Uh-Nothing." I answer, stupidly thinking that he would just drop it there.

"Nothing? Nothing, nothing tra la la?" He scoffed, making an over dramatic gesture with his arm (kind of like when he's going to conjure a crystal).

I can't hold it in much longer. That thought of him as the Legally Blonde Goblin King, the way he was standing there making that dramatic gesture, and him using the same phrase as he did with Sarah. I just fall over off the bench, laughing my lungs out. I don't care if I look like a lunatic. I look back up at him as my laughing dies down. He doesn't look amused at all; in fact I may have ruffled his feathers more by laughing at him. "You use that phrase a lot don't you?" I look up at him with a bit of an amused pout.

My pout didn't seem to affect his mood that much. He just stood there and gave me a death glare. "I have sentenced people to their death for much less, Shannon."

"Really?" I stood up in amazement. "Have you ever sentenced someone to death for coughing when you asked for total silence or something crazy at that?" I've wondered if kings and queens actually did those kinds of things. I wouldn't want to be in that situation…Oh wait, I already am. Ha!

"Shannon." He growled in a very low and kind of scary manner as he once again pinned me against a wall. Seriously, how do I get myself into these situations? I must be cursed. "You're on thin ice right now, little girl. I could easily do something very…" he then grinned a very wolfish grin and moved his head closer to mine, which turned made me very hot under the collar "unpleasant to you if you keep this up. Understand?" he purred into my ear. Yep, he's a sadistic bastard. I just stare into his hypnotic eyes and nod slowly. Once again I can't really help it, since I'm experiencing Stockholm syndrome and he "has power over me." (I somewhat doubt it since I still am able to defy him.)

He softly chuckles, moves his hands up and down my waist and smacks upon me the most demanding, lip bruising, and passionate kiss I have ever had. I gasped in surprise and he grabs my bottom lip with his and sucks on it, occasionally biting it. I start to moan softly, which eggs him on even more. Before I know it, he thrusts his tongue into my mouth, tasting every inch of my mouth and battling with my tongue for dominance (which I gladly will surrender for the most part, tehehe). I might add that he tastes like peaches and honey, yumminess! And if that wasn't enough, as soon as he's done tasting the inside of my mouth, he starts to thrust his tongue in and out of my mouth. Which made me involuntarily grab fists full of his soft platinum blonde hair (deepening the kiss even more) and arch my body closer to him? Oh gods! He hasn't even down anything down there, and yet I feel as though I'm about to climax, or at least that's what I think that's what I'm about to do. I'm not sure, but it's blazing hot and aching down there. If I haven't said it before or described it very well enough for you, I can tell you that the Goblin King knows how to work that mouth of his, at least for my mouth. I wonder if he's as good dow- Nope! Not going to think about that! Not going to start thinking carnal things about the Goblin King. He finally ends the kiss, I let go of his hair and just stand there, stupefied to say the least. Wow.

"Ok, ok." I finally whimper and then sigh. "Sorry."

"Sorry what, Shannon?" He said, looking all full of himself, all high and mighty, and whatnot. Ugh. I sometimes ask myself 'What did I do to deserve this? Was it because I didn't give enough money to the homeless, or is it because I ate the last fudgecicle bar when I knew Sarah would want it?' I guess I'll never truly know. Sigh.

"Sorry, you're Majesty." I utter in a monotone and grouchy tone. I thought he would have released me from his hold, but nope. I tried to move but his body kept me in place. "Um…you can let me go now."

"You didn't say the right words." He answers back still grinning that smug smirk that I love to hate.

"I'm sorry your highness." I say this time, in a more annoyed tone.

"Still not the right words." What does he want me to say gosh darn it!? Oh I know!

"Abracadabra?" I tried. Still not letting me go. "Bibbity bobbity boo?" AHA! No, wait. Nope, he was just shifting his weight a little. Damn it.

"No."

"Well then, what would you like me to say?" I give him my best death glare straight into his eyes, hoping he would just drop dead (or just be stunned for a while so I could run away, I kind of like his kisses though).

"My name." What? That's all? Wait. What is his name? He may have said it when he was in that bedroom I was sleeping in this morning. Sarah would never say it in fear that he would appear if she even uttered his name.

"Goblin King?" I asked timidly.

"My name, love, not my title." He laughed as he took his hand and pushed a loose strand of my hair back behind my ear and traced my jaw with his fingers, which made me involuntarily close my eyes in ecstasy.

"Which is…?" I asked huskily with my eyes halfway open. Wait, was that my voice? I didn't even know my voice could sound like that. Weird.

"Jareth." Jareth, huh? That's different. If I'm right, that sounds similar to the Welsh name Gareth, which means either gentle or old man. Well, he's not gentle and I'm betting he's older than dirt. The old geezer was flirting with Sarah when she was 15, so that means he's a dirty old pedophile. Cradle thief (both with Sarah and me, even though I'm 20, I'm a baby compared to his age more than likely.). I wonder what he would do if I say his name wrong. This ought to be fun. Tehehe.

"Ok. I'm sorry…Jared." I said while giving him the most innocent pout I could muster.

"It's Jareth." He corrected me.

"Oh, I apologize for that, Gareth." This time I gave him a mischievous smirk. Now he knew that I was intentionally saying the wrong name and for some reason, he got really pissed off. He seriously needs to go to anger management, or maybe go see a therapist to get his 'issues' taken care of. Or maybe he was pissed because for some reason mine and Sarah's defiant natures turn him on so easily. Who knows what goes on in his head, he's a piece of work that's for sure; mentally and I regrettably have to admit physically as well.

"If you wish to be able to walk right in the future, I suggest you stop being childish and say my name correctly." He threatens. I wonder what he means by that. There are two possibilities that come in my mind and I'm not sure which one is worse, if you know what I mean.

"Maybe if you add a please to that, I might." I smile at him; I probably had a glint of mischief somewhere on my face. I know what I was doing was going to have its consequences, but I really do like to play with fire. I know sooner or later I'm going to get burned or wet my bed (see author's note for explanation), but oh well. I was having too much fun.

"Do you want to be able to walk at all?" He tried to intimidate me again.

"Possibly." If I were Emeril, I would have gone on and yelled out a BAM! I don't know why, but it seemed like something funny to do and see the reaction of the Goblin King when I did would make me die laughing. At least I was trying to break the tension, maybe make him calm down a little bit.

"Say my name!" He yelled at me with every ounce of fierceness and pent-up anger. That scared me, not just like the scared you get when you when you're watching a very scary movie like The Omen or Halloween. No, this was I have seen the Devil, himself, yelling at me two inches away from my face and he looks like he's going to beat the pulp out of me. That's when I guess I went into possum mode, where I go off into my la la land and it seems like I'm dead but I'm not. Hence the possum. The possum mode has only happened to me once before, when a bunch of my friends and I went to Aokigahara Forest, to see if it was really haunted. Somehow we got separated and I was lost in a middle of a dark and very scary forest full of spirits of people who've killed themselves. I don't really remember all that happened but something triggered my possum mode that night. My friends and the police eventually found me that morning sitting next to a tree, eyes and mouth wide open, not moving until someone shook me with all their might. At the hospital, they told me that I went into shock due to a very traumatizing experience. I will never go back into that forest ever again.

"Shannon?" I hear him, he actually sounds…worried, too bad I can't see his face, considering I'm still in la la land, his voice is bringing me out of it though. Why would he worried about me? "Shannon!" Ok now he sounds really scared. I feel bad that he has to see me like this, but it is his fault. I can feel him shaking me really hard, as if he's trying to wake me up. Finally I start to blink out of la la land and start to come back to reality, or what I think is reality. Wow he actually does look scared to death, hope he isn't like me and goes into a possum mode. He doesn't have me pinned to the wall anymore, instead I find myself laying on the floor with a very pale and distraught looking Goblin King kneeling over me. I'm actually touched at his concern.

"Whoa," I say as I sit up from my reclined position. I feel a little dizzy but other than that I'm alright. "sorry bout that. My mind went on a little trip to la la land…again. I sometimes have these episodes where I unintentionally go into la la land. I call it my possum mode. I guess it's a defense mechanism or something like that. What were we talking about?" Because I totally forgot the last few minutes before my trip, I remember up to that mind blowing kiss and then blank. It's one of the side effects of possum mode.

"Oh for the love of the Fey, don't ever do that again!" He grabbed me in a very strong embrace, which with the fact that I was already wearing a corset was making it very difficult to breathe.

"Uh…I can't…breathe…let go…please…ack!" I gasped out. As soon as he heard the 'ack!' he realized what he was doing and loosened his grip on me. I gasped out for air. Hurray for oxygen!

"Thanks. Now, if you don't yell at me like that, maybe I wouldn't go into possum mode." I snapped at him.

"Well if you would have just said my bloody name, we wouldn't have gone through that ordeal." He barked back at me.

"Now why would you want me to say your name?" I didn't remember why he wanted me to say his name and he apparently realized as soon as I said that. He then went back to being that haughty and, in more ways than one, annoying king again. Pity, I kind of like him being all vulnerable and worried about me. He needs to show that side more often.

"Because I said so." He retorted as if I was a little kid. Geez, I hate being treated like a little kid, I'm 20 years old for the love of Peeps marshmallows.

"Bullshit." I blurted as he helped me up, so we could start walking again. He was kind of taken back by my language, which kind of surprised both of us. I'm usually not the type that uses that language. Even when I'm around friends, it's a shocker when I actually use foul language. I only use it when I was very angry or upset. "That hasn't worked on me since I was seven, you can ask my mom about that. So cut the crap and tell me the real reason."

He looked confounded for moment, which really surprised me (Ha! Score one for me!), after what seemed like hours (but was probably just a few seconds) of us staring out at each other, he let out a frustrated sigh, and said, "Fine. If it will make you stop griping about it and finally say it." He paused and carried on, "I want to hear you say it."

"Because…" I added.

He glared at me as to say 'I was getting to that, if you would let me finish, geez woman.' and went on with his explanation. "No one else will say it in fear of me," he confessed, "except that one dwarf, Hedgehog or something like that; but when he says it, it sounds like nails on a chalkboard." I bet it would, I thought to myself. "I want to hear someone with an exceptionally beautiful voice to say it." He gave me a meaningful stare that I couldn't really read what exactly what it meant.

Did he just say that he thought my voice was beautiful, no not just beautiful but exceptionally beautiful. Iadmit, I do have a nice voice; I've been doing musical theatre ever since I was a wee lass. I've also been taking singing lessons all my life pretty much, but I've never thought of my voice as being that extraordinary. One of the many reasons why I put my singing and acting on the backburner while I go to college to get my masters in the art of teaching elementary and early childhood. (which pretty much means I'll be able to teach children from birth to the 5th grade? What can I say; I love children, always have and always will.)

"Satisfied?" He asked me, bringing out of my trip down memory lane.

"You-" I stuttered, finding that I was having a hard time putting words together. Why does it matter that he finds my voice pleasant to hear? Should it? "You think my voice is beautiful?" I finally spit out.

"Yes." He replied, looking at me very seriously. Wow, he really means it.

"Thank you, that was very nice of you…" I paused for a moment, one because I couldn't remember his name, and two for dramatics. I like to say that I went for the latter. I went on my very tip of my toes, since I'm so short, wrapped one arm around his neck and the other on his very firm chest (for support, so I don't fall on my ass, and so I can give payback for all he's done to me) and I whispered into his ear as seductively as I could, "Jareth." and I softly kissed him on the cheek. I stepped back to find a stunned Goblin King and his 'friend' looking like he was about ready to rip out of the very thin looking material he likes to call his pants.

"Ahem." I coughed, gently coaxing Jareth to come out of his own la la land (I wonder if I want to know what his is like, probably not). When he finally does, he looks down at his 'friend', then at me, gives me a cocky (HA!) grin as if to say 'Yes, I've noticed you looking down there and, yes, it's all real, baby. You know you want some.' and has the audacity to give me a flirtatious wink while he's at it. He's such a cad.

After he gets me blushing a beet red color, he walks over to a door that I swear wasn't there before, opens it, and gestures me to go on in. I walk in to find I'm in a large room with thousands upon thousands of books covering every inch of the wall space, plus there were shelves that were out in the floor that an immense number of books as well. I've been in some big libraries in my day, but they were nothing compared to this. (Think of the library in Beauty and the Beast, except more gothic in the architectural style) There in the center of the room, was a large desk made out of a very fine, dark stained wood that I couldn't identify, probably some type of Underground tree. (I bet Donald Trump would kill to have a desk like that.) There were also some very comfy looking leather chairs and a fainting couch (like the ones you see in the psychiatrist office in the movies where the patient lays down and talks about random things). The only problem with this room was that it was very dusty and there were stacks of papers and such scattered around the desk. It was pretty messy, but it was still awe-inspiring.

"What room is this?" I stupidly asked as if I've never been in a library before.

"My private study." He stated proudly.

"Nice." That's all I could really say at the moment.

"Just nice, Shannon?" He whispered right into my ear. Startled by how he could sneak up on me and get so close to me without me knowing, I jumped and a mixture of a squeal and a gasp. I turned and glared at the, now smirking in amusement, Goblin King.

"Ok, it's remarkable" I admitted, taking in more of the grandeur of the room I was in and then seeing the mess, I commented "…well except the large amount of mess and dust." I turned around to look back at Jareth, who was now sitting in the leather loveseat his very casual manner, taking up the whole loveseat in the process. "When's the last time clean this place?"

"You don't want to know." He replied nonchalantly.

"Well at least it isn't as bad as the throne room." I commented as I dared to walk over to one of the leather chairs next to the loveseat. What I said was very true. That room looked like all sorts of natural and unnatural disasters occurred in that room. It was a nightmare in itself. I shudder just thinking about it.

"That's because I don't allow them in any of the other rooms of the castle except the throne room. I have Fey servants who cook and clean for me. Although, I gave them a well deserved holiday." He explained. That's clarifies why that lil goblin had a hard time finding the dining hall. Poor little guy.

"I see." I get up from the chair and walk toward one of the many bookshelves. "So, I'm guessing you want me to clean up in here?" I take my index finger and skim it over one of the shelves. Man it's dusty, I barely touched the darn thing and my finger is covered in dust. It's disgusting.

"That is what you're here for, love." He replies as he lobs a crystal at me. As soon as I catch it, it turns into a feather duster. What, no Swiffer duster? No wonder this place is so dusty. Oh well, I guess this will have to do for now.

"Alrighty then." I twirl the duster between my fingers, like drumsticks, in one hand and place the other on my hip. Yep, I'm a rocker chick. He smirks, probably at how I look like a French maid or something, who knows really. He gets up from the loveseat and turns to leave through the door we just came through. Where's he going? Not that I'm not really concerned, but I would have thought he would have stayed for some sadistic reason. "Wait," I cry out making him stop at the door frame, "where are you going?" I ask him, sounding a little bit too desperately. He'll probably gloat at that.

He turns to face me, leans his shoulder on the door frame, crosses his arms across his chest, and leers at me, and then finally states, "I have business to attend to elsewhere."

"Oh, ok." I sound somewhat disappointed. Why? He turns once again to leave, but before he's out of the door completely, I cried out, "Before you go, can I ask for two favors?"

"It depends." He strolls back to his spot at the door frame, looking somewhat annoyed with me now. "What are they?"

"One, I would like a change of clothes, preferably a black tank top, a pair of black leggings, a red plaid skirt, and a pair of flats. I can't clean in this…thing." I probably could, well except for the pumps, but I would rather try to get out of this skimpy hooker outfit and something more comfortable.

"Fine." He responded. Really? He conjures another crystal, walks up to me, and pops it over my head, making a ton of glitter fall all over me. A wind suddenly out of nowhere blows gently all of the glitter off of me. Once all of the glitter is gone I was in the outfit I just described above. Awesome! I couldn't help but smile at him in appreciation. "And the other favor?" He reminds me.

"I was wondering if I could have some music to listen to while I clean. It keeps me from getting distracted." Which does help me keep working, you know, whistle while you work type of thing.

"Here, take this." He conjures another crystal and hands it to me. How in the world is this going to make music? As if he read my mind, he explains "Touch it once to start playing music that is personalized to you."

"How will I hear the music?"

He laughed at my question, "Don't worry;" he assures me, "you'll be able to hear it."

"Sweet." I look at the crystal in awe. "Thanks, Jare-bear."

"Don't call me that, love." He glares at me for a moment to let me know he's serious. "I expect something back in return for my generosity." He adds.

"So what do you have in mind?" I asked innocently, and then I cringed as I replayed what I just said in my mind. Good job, Shannon. That's just as bad as laying on that loveseat with legs spread apart, arms wide open, and saying 'Come and get some.'

"Well, if you'd really like to know…" He stalks toward me like a predator cornering its prey, his eyes burning into me with lust. Oh bugger.

"Ok, I'd rather not know." I put my hands up to stop his advances toward me. "How about this," I think quickly on my feet (for once in my life), "since you said you like my voice how about I sing for you?" Hope that works.

He stopped, tapped his index finger on lips lost in thought. He looked off into space as he was considering what I just said. For a moment it looked like he was internally arguing with himself. He removed his finger from his lips and gazed at me with the most sinister and lustful stare I had ever seen. "Sing and perform a song of my choosing and I think we have a deal." he declared.

Now it was my turn to have an internal argument. What song would he have me do? He would have me perform something I know. By performing does he mean that I'll be in costume and all that jazz? Hmm, I don't know any songs that are too risqué, so I should be fine, I hope. "I guess I can do with that." I agree.

"Good." he wolfishly grins back, "I'll be back soon with my selection. I'll have you perform the song in here, so I expect this room to be immaculate when I return."

"And if it's not?" I question defiantly.

Once again he lurks closer to me with lust and desire darkening his miss-matched eyes. He stops only to stand inches away from me, he leans to my ear and whispers, "Consider you punishment to be doubled."

My eyes grew to the eyes of saucers at the mention of my punishment, whatever it is. I step back away from him. "You don't have to tell me twice." I assure him.

"Good." He laughs throatily, closing in the space between us again; he put two of his fingers and lifts my chin so that I'm looking straight into his lust filled eyes. He leans his face closer to mine, his lips only centimeters from touching mine, and whispers "Until then." Once he said that he claimed my mouth with his lips which was a short reprise of the kiss we had outside in the hallway. Once he ended the kiss, we stood there for a moment just gazing into each others eyes waiting for the other to make the first move away.

Jareth was the first to move; gracefully he turned from me and exited the room. As soon as he was out of my view, I bent down and picked up the crystal and the feather duster that I had dropped when he kissed me. I examined the crystal to see how it would work. "Just touch it and it will play whatever you want, huh?" I said to no one in particular, "Hmm…" I walked over to the giant desk, place the crystal on a spot on the desk where it wasn't covered with papers and clutter, thought of some songs I wanted to listen to, and gently touched the crystal with my hand. As soon as my hand left the crystal, Let's Dance (Club Bolly Version) by David Bowie started to play in the room; it was like the room was set up with surround sound without the cables and speakers. "This is nifty, I could totally get used to magic." I commented out loud as I started to sing/dance/clean to the music.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I like how this chapter came out. I actually thought I was never going to get this done, life came in the way, as usual.

I have a challenge for anyone who's up for it. I want someone to draw Shannon for me because I have no drawing abilities whatsoever. You can draw her in her yoga outfit, the smexy dress that Jareth makes her wear, or her punk rock outfit that she's cleaning and dancing to. If you want you can put Jareth in it too. That would probably make his Nib's ego go up more than it already is. I think it's outside of the solar system and reaching toward the Alpha Centauri star system as we speak. If you have any questions as to what she looks like or more detail about her outfits, I'll be happier than a bunch of Honey Bunches of Oats (O_o don't ask where that came from) to help you out with that.

Ok, so here are some songs that I think Jareth would have Shannon perform for him, but I'm not sure which one to choose. So here's where you guys come in. Tell me which one you want Shannon to perform or if you have a better one, let me know. "I Get A Kick Out of You" from Anything Goes, "Hey! Big Spender" from Sweet Charity, "Special" from Avenue Q, "And All That Jazz" from Chicago, or "Let Me Entertain You/Gypsy Strip" from Gypsy.

As always rate and reviews are always welcome. Thanks to all who have already.

~Ms. Lady17


	6. Duncan

I was actually having fun dancing around in my punk rocker chick outfit listening to music that I loved. Although some of the songs had some blatantly obvious innuendos (such as Let's put the X in Sex by Kiss), while other songs were just weird (such as the *Munchkinland Musical Sequence* from the Wizard of Oz). I had a feeling that my song choice wasn't exactly my choice, but at least most of it was good music. Oh well.

I was actually cleaning; (Wow, my mum would be so shocked) I actually got the desk cleaned up, papers stacked neatly, pens/quills in a certain place, and all that jazz. Although the dusting was starting to get boring, I got so bored that I started to use the feather duster as a guitar when a rock song came on (except for Big Balls by AC/DC, I was dying on the floor laughing, I have no idea why). Why does there have to be so many dusty bookshelves? It's a wonder Jareth- I mean the Goblin King doesn't have horrible allergies in this place. I'm surprised my allergies haven't acted up.

As I was contemplating that thought, the song I was currently listening to ended, changing to a new song which I wasn't really listening. Once Josh Groban's voice started to ring out to Never Let Go; I remembered a certain someone who closely resembled the man in both body and voice. Duncan.

"OH SNAPPLES!" I yelled out, dropping the feather duster in shock. How in the wide world of sports could I forget about HIM!

________________________________________________________________________

Red-orange light peaked through the open window of the loft. After the enlightening and yet very confusing conversation with Hoggle last night, Sarah couldn't imagine sleeping. She couldn't even if she tried to; she was worried to death about Shannon and what the Goblin King was doing to her. The only thing she could do was try to find a way to get back to the Underground.

She spent the rest of the night going through books about mythology, folklore, fairytales, and searching the internet. When she went online, she only found some whack jobs that told her to sacrifice a naked mole rat and dance around it's flaming corpse in a coconut bra and a grass skirt singing 'It's Raining Men' (like that would work, plus naked mole rats are hard to come by unless you live in East Africa). She looked for anything and everything that might have the solution to her problem.

As she was sitting on the couch reading an article she found online about different theories about the goblins, the buzzer for the intercom rang. Surprised and praying to the deities that it wasn't Shannon's family coming over for an unexpected visit.

"Hello?" She inquired, pushing the button for the microphone.

"Hey Sarah, it's Duncan." A voice replied back over the intercom. 'What would Duncan want?' Sarah pondered. "Can I come up?" He asked.

"Oh…Hey Duncan. Yea sure, just a second." She pushed the button next to the microphone button to unlock the door to the building.

A few moments later, a knock came on the door, which Sarah opened. In the hallway stood Duncan, a lithe young man with chocolate eyes, wild curly hair of the same color as his eyes that framed his face, and slightly tan skin. He wore dark jeans and a skin tight black t-shirt that showed off his muscles. Every time Sarah and Shannon hung out with him in public, he would be bombarded by 40 year old 'Grobanites' who thought he actually was Josh Groban. He did have a striking resemblence to the guy, but Duncan had something else that made him more than Josh. Sarah just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey." he greeted as he gracefully waltzed into the living room of the loft.

"Hey, what's up?" Sarah probed while closing the door to the loft.

Duncan looked around the living room, noticing the stacks of mythology books and cans of soda and cheesy popcorn on the end tables next to the couch. 'I wonder what's going on?' he thought. "I was wondering if I could talk to Shannon. Is she here?

"Um, she's unavailable right now." 'Good, keep it vague and he won't suspect a thing.' Sarah thought as she walked over to the end table to pick up the mess and went into the kitchen to throw the mess down the garbage chute.

"Oh." Duncan raised an eyebrow skeptically in Sarah's direction. 'Something's up, I can sense it.' he thought to himself. He then walked over to window and stared at the morning sun light peaking over the tree line. "I'll just wait here then."

"What did you want to talk to her about?" She inquired as she walked back into the living room.

"I was just seeing if she was ok." He responded as he turned to face Sarah while leaning back on the window sill. "I woke up last night having this horrible feeling that something bad happened to her; she hasn't answered her cell phone at all." He explained; there was a slight look of concern on his face. "Is she ok?"

"Why would you be so worried about her?" She asked suspiciously as she leaned back on the back of the couch, crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing him in the process. 'As gentlemanly as he is, he doesn't just pop out of the blue to see if a friend is ok. Why the concern over Shannon?' Sarah pondered. As if he read her mind, he answered her question.

"Well, I am her boyfriend." the young man started to explain. "So it's kind of-"

"WHAT!" Sarah shrieked out as she stood up from her laid back posture, interrupting his explanation. Thousands of questions rammed into Sarah head once the word 'boyfriend' was uttered. She couldn't believe it, Shannon and Duncan…a couple? She knew Shannon liked Duncan, but she thought that she only liked him as a friend.

She didn't even know that Duncan liked her that way. She was so overwhelmed by the news that the only thing she could say was, "Boyfriend?!"

Duncan kind of expected this to happen. Shannon didn't want to really tell her that they were dating yet, considering Sarah only tolerated him because Shannon asked her to. He didn't know why she didn't like him.

He shook his head and sighed. "She didn't tell you, did she?

"No." She retorted as she started to pace the living room floor. 'Great. Hope the Goblin King doesn't know about this, for Duncan's sake.' Sarah silently prayed in her head. She stopped pacing only to plop down on the ottoman next to the couch, bending forward with her head in between her hands.

"When did this happen?" she asked after she calmed herself down.

"A week ago." Duncan replied, remaining at his position on the window sill.

She lifted her head from her hands and looked over at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Shannon was her best friend, how could she not tell her about this. Sarah was hoping that everyone besides herself wouldn't remember Shannon until she got her back, which apparently wasn't the case. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She really did want to, but she was afraid of what you would say since you don't really care for me that much."

"Oh." Now the guilt was settling in for Sarah. Duncan wasn't such a bad guy; he did seem like a sweet guy who really cared a lot for Shannon. How was she going to tell him that she maybe gone forever? Maybe he wouldn't be so heartbroken since they've only been dating for a week. Hopefully.

"I'm sorry." He said, breaking Sarah from her thoughts. He looked remorseful for keeping their relationship a secret. Sarah rose up from the ottoman and walked over to him to stand next to him on the window sill.

"No, I should be apologizing. Shannon's a grown-up and she can date anyone she wants." She looked up at his eyes, put her hand on his shoulder, and gave the most genuine smile she could muster. "I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thanks Sarah, that means a lot to me, and I know Shannon will appreciate it too." He smiled back at Sarah. "Now that's cleared up," he commented as he got up from the window sill and started to walk over to the hallway where the bedrooms were located. 'She's probably asleep with a hangover or something' he thought. He turned back toward Sarah, "I'm going to go talk to Shannon. So if you'll excuse me-"

"Umm…I'm afraid you can't." She yelled out as jumped up from the ottoman in front of Duncan to block him from going any further into the hallway.

"Why not?" He glared while putting his hands on hips. For a moment, Sarah could have sworn he looked just like the Goblin King in his power pose. 'Well that's scary.' she thought as she stood her ground, blocking Duncan from finding out the truth.

"She's…not here." she replied, attempting to keep her answers as vague as possible, but still satisfying Duncan's curiosity.

"Well, where is she?" he demanded while he crossed his arms over his chest to keep himself from losing his temper.

"Someplace far away." she muttered. 'Was the Underground far away?' Sarah wondered.

Duncan was getting slightly irked by Sarah's vagueness about Shannon's whereabouts. It seemed like she was hiding something from him; he could sense it. "Define far away."

"I don't know;" she shrugged, "a location that's a long distance from the present location."

Now he was getting pissed. "Enough of the games, Sarah." he growled. He wanted to know where his girlfriend was and by the gods she was going to tell him. He advanced toward Sarah, grabbed her wrists which made her yelp, and looked her straight in the eye. "Where. Is. She?" he growled through his teeth, trying to keep his temper from blowing off the handle.

"I told you already, she's gone away." she squealed as she tried to get her wrists out of his grip.

He let he wrists go and started pacing the living room. After a minute or so of cooling off from his slight temper tantrum, he sighed, started to massage his temples with his fingers, and asked "Why didn't she tell me she was leaving?"

"It was kind of…" 'How should I put it? Um…' she thought. "unexpected." Yeah, unexpected. Good adjective use, Sarah.

"Like what? A family emergency?" he inquired.

"I guess so. She didn't say exactly."

"Ok." 'At least I'm getting a little bit of information' he thought. "When will she be back?"

"I'm not sure." she sighed as she walked over to sit on the couch.

Knowing he probably wasn't going to find out much more about the situation, he decided to let it be…for now. Sarah did look terrible; he assumed she was worried about Shannon. Maybe she was in the dark about as much as he was. He'd have to come back later. "Alright, fine. But as soon as she gets back or you hear from her, you'll tell me right?"

"I most certainly will."

"Good." He said as he walked to the door. As he was leaving, he turned back to Sarah, smirked at her appearance and said, "Get some sleep while you're at it." She looked puzzled at his statement. "You look like a zombie from The Night of the Living Dead." he laughed at her glare, but she softened and nodded in agreement when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I guess I will. See ya."

And with that, he walked out the loft and into the stairwell that connected all of the lofts together. 'Speaking of family' he thought, 'I think it's time that I pay a visit to my brother. Wonder what he's been up to lately.' He then walked outside and turned into the dark alley next to the building. When he saw no one was looking, he flicked his wrist which conjured a crystal into his palm, threw the crystal on the ground and disappeared in a cloud of dust, not glitter.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

First I'd like to say thanks to all of you guys who added this as a favorite and/or put this on their alert. Yay! You guys get snaps from me *snaps my fingers*. Second, I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I've been a busy little bee with my life and I had to put this on the back burner for a while. Thirdly, I apologize for the length, I'm currently under the weather and it's hard concentrating on this when I feel like I'm going to fall asleep due to the meds I'm on.

With all that out of the way, I hope you guys are enjoying my story. You can probably guess who Duncan is and I can tell you it's going to make things interesting later on. Tehehe.

I also want to know what song you guys want Shannon to sing. I've gotten suggestions for Let Me Entertain You from Gypsy and I Get A Kick Out of You from Anything Goes, but if you guys have any other suggestions, let me know. Just think of what Jareth would want and that would probably be it.

THANKS!!

~17


	7. Hot Daydreams & Conversations Bout Balls

Hot Daydreams and Conversations About Balls

Jareth, who was sitting in an empty throne room on his throne tapping his leg with a riding crop, was utterly bored. True, he could probably get rid of that boredom by letting the rest of the goblins come in with their little squabbles. Some of them were about whose chickens is whose, how to punish someone for stealing a swig of someone else's goblin ale when they weren't looking, and all that crap that the goblins thought was important enough to bring to the king. Although he didn't feel like bringing on another headache or throwing more of the goblins into the Bog of Eternal Stench. The Bog was kind of getting cliché though, maybe he ought to send them to the Land of Stench to spice it up. Besides, Hedgehog or whatever his name needs a bit more torture in his life, what better way then a bunch of goblins running around. 'Yes' he thought, 'I think I'll do that once in a while.'

His thoughts then went to Shannon. He conjured a scrying crystal and looked into it. There in the crystal was Shannon singing and using the feather duster as guitar (when she should be cleaning). He knew he should probably go into there and punish her for not cleaning, although the room did look a lot cleaner. But if he did, he'd probably be tempted to do more than punish her, if you catch his drift. He was so close to just taking her right then and there in the hallway on their way to his study, but, he thought, that he even though had a lot of power over her body, that he probably should wait until he had full control over her mind as well. Then and only then would he take her and make her his queen. He could just imagine in his mind what the nights they would spend together would be like.

"_Jareth." she calls out seductively as she walks into the room with a silk red robe that comes up to her mid thighs and slightly shows her cleavage. Oh how she can so easily arouse him when she wore red, his favorite color. He couldn't help but rake over her body with his eyes. "Like what you see, my king?" she asks, bringing Jareth's attention back to her smiling face._

"_Yes. However," he glided over to where she was standing. He grabs her around the waist, playing with the sash that kept the robe from falling open. "I wouldn't mind seeing more of what's underneath," he whispered into her ear, making her shudder with delight and her eyes darken with desire. He untied the sash and making the robe fall to the floor. He stood back and was happy to find she was wearing (deities help him) red, lacey, and barely there lingerie. He couldn't help but groan as his "friend" stood at full attention, rubbing against his tight breeches, wanting so badly to be free of them. _

_She smirked at him, knowing fully well what she was doing to him. She then gracefully sauntered up to him, pressed her body as close to his as she could, rubbed her hands across his bare chest, (he then noticed that he was only wearing a pair of breeches and that was it) teasingly grinded her hips against his, and began to kiss him. First on the lips, on the cheek, his jaw, then making a trail of them down his neck, along his collarbone, his chest, slowly going down his abs, and along the waistband of his breeches. Slowly, she starts to pull down his breeches, finally freeing his very large erection and causing her to gasp. When he looked down, he could see the surprise on her face at the size of him, then the infatuation she had with it. She looked up at him, eyes darkened, filled with lust, and her lovely little tongue unconsciously licking her lips. He knew what she wanted, and gave her a slight nod of his head to give her permission and ran his hands through her hair to help her get the most of him. Cautiously at first, she grabbed him. Slowly she opened her mouth, leaned forward so her mouth was inches away from his throbbing member, and then- _

"Kingy!" a loud, squeaky voice yelled accompanied by banging from the other side of the door to the throne room. Interrupting Jareth from his daydream. Whoever was at the other side of the door was surely going to pay dearly for it. "Kingy! Kingy! Kingy!"

"Damn it." he sighed. 'Just when I was about to get some.' he thought. Apparently it was important or else the little goblin wouldn't be causing a ruckus just to get in. With a wave of his hand, Jareth magically opened the door for the goblin and prepared for another migraine. As soon as the door was open, a little lime green dog looking goblin with a body too small for its giant head came running on its back legs into the room, and then started running laps around the circular throne room. All the while it yelled "Kingy!" repeatedly.

"What!" barked the overly annoyed king, who was trying his best to not automatically throw the little thing into the Land of Stench.

As soon as the goblin heard the king's voice it stopped running around the room, looked up at the king, smiled, made some type of squeal, waved one of it's arm's, and yelled out, "Hi Kingy!"

'Great,' Jareth thought, 'I can feel the migraine coming.' He sighed as he put up his hand to cover his face. "What is it, Gir." (Jhonen Vasquez somehow managed to get spirited away to the Goblin Kingdom for a day and was so inspired by Gir that he based the little robot dude in his animation from the goblin)

"Wes gots a visitor." the little goblin said happily.

This was odd, for the king rarely had visitors, except for a few people in his family like his mother. He hated when his mother, the High Queen of the Underground, would come to visit. She do nothing but pester him about how he was the eldest child, how he is the first in line for the High throne of the Underground, that he should get married to a lovely Fey girl, and as she put it: 'Hurry up and make an heir so he can take the throne. Before his father decides to go loony from all the stress he's given him for the past two centuries.' His father was, even in Fey years, pretty darn old and getting kind of senile, which was why when Jareth produced an heir he would automatically get the High King crown. He never really wanted it, since he didn't want to 'settle down' just yet, well that is until Shannon came along. But, of course, his mother wanted him to marry one of young Fey women who was from a prominent family, but was dumb as a box of rock and was essentially a 'plastic' or a Barbie doll. Sure, he liked to screw them (none of them were virgins, he noticed), but none of them could do the things that Shannon (and even Sarah, who he rather liked) did to him. She essentially, in a very cliché way turns his world upside down and (in a Dead or Alive way) spins him right round like a record.

"Who is it?" the king asked suspiciously.

"Kingy's lil brawtha." the little goblin replied.

"Which one?" the king inquired. Contrary to popular belief, Faes can have as many children as they wish and the High King and Queen over the centuries have given birth to many offspring. Jareth, the eldest of them all, and a few other of the eldest of the bunch were given power to rule over some of the races in the Underground who couldn't rule themselves (the goblins, for example, don't have the mental capacity to rule themselves). Jareth, being the first in the line to the High throne, was given the Goblin Kingdom as a test of sorts. The Goblin King was to rule over the rowdy bunch of goblins, while also taking away unwanted children from Aboveground and maintaining the balance between both worlds. If Jareth could pull that off until the High King denounced the throne, he would get the throne.

The goblin just stood there, mouth agape, for a moment. Apparently it forgot which of Jareth's brothers had come to visit. "Um….um…um…."

Jareth's patience was growing thin as the goblin kept going "Um." To keep himself from sending through the window for bothering him, and to silently threaten the goblin to hurry up or else, he conjured two crystals and started to contact juggle them. After what seemed like hours, the goblin stopped saying um and stared at his king. The king stopped juggling the crystals. "Well?" he questioned.

The goblin did one more "Um." Jareth was about to tell the goblin to get the hell out when it yelled out, "No, no, wait! Don't tell me, Kingy." then something seemed to have clicked inside the goblin's head. "Oh yeah! The Kingy of the fluffy things that look like us is here."

Jareth knew exactly whom the goblin was talking about. "Ah yes, send him in." He smirked mischievously as he commanded the goblin to let his brother in. The brother in question is Duncan, King of the Gremlins, second in line for the High throne, closest in age to Jareth, and one of the few relatives he tolerates and actually enjoys to be around, since both are mischievous. 'This ought to be fun.' the king thought to himself.

"Okey dokey Kingy!" the goblin shouted as he ran toward the door and then hollered out, with his little arms waving in the air "Come on in uthur kingy!" With his duty done, the goblin ran off to probably cause mischief somewhere in the castle, almost running over Duncan in the process.

Duncan strolled into the throne room, observing the mess that was the throne room and the king, sitting on the throne on the top of a dais, juggling two crystal balls. "Well," he started as sauntered up the dais, "I can see that much hasn't changed since I was here last. Still playing with your balls, Jareth?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." Jareth smirked at his brother, who was standing now in front of him on the dais, "Care to play with them as well?" he offered.

"No thanks, I have my own." Duncan conjured two crystals, which both fit in his palm, and started juggle them around in his hand. "Though they aren't as big as yours, they're still mine. But, if I ever lose them," with a flick of his hand, one of crystals disappeared, then the other was thrown into the air, and when it broke on the ground, a chair, like Jareth's but smaller, appeared. "I'll be sure to ask."

"With you spending so much time Aboveground as you do, I won't be surprised." Jareth commented as he flicked his wrist and made his two crystal balls disappear.

"Nah, I doubt it." He retorted as he sat down in the chair he just made. "I have my gremlins to be sure of that."

"How are things in the Gremlin Realm?" Jareth inquired.

"Things are getting better. The lil buggers are as cute and cuddly as ever." Duncan answered, saying the words 'cute' and 'cuddly' acidly.

"How it is that one of our sisters didn't get the Gremlin Realm?" Jareth pondered aloud.

"They turn into little demons every time it rains, which does happen frequently. They go completely insane, and I have to discipline them, but that's gremlins for you." Duncan explained and the asked, "How's it been here since I visited last?"

"Well," Jareth began, "as of late, things have been very interesting." he smirked, knowing he got his brother's attention. He couldn't resist bragging to his younger brother about his soon to be queen.

"Interesting, huh?" Duncan asked his older brother, leaning forward with interest. "Do tell." Acting like a teenage girl getting ready to hear some juicy gossip.

"Remember that girl who "beat" my Labyrinth?" Jareth asked.

"Yes." He lied. He didn't actually remember the girl. He just heard from one of his sisters that a fifteen-year-old mortal girl supposedly beat Jareth's Labyrinth after she wished away someone. "What of her?"

Jareth grinned a predatory smile, showing off his slightly wolfish canines. "She wished away another person."

"Really?" Duncan and everyone else in the Underground knew what that meant. If you wish someone away once you get the chance to get them back, but if you wish another person away, you can't get them back. They stay in the Underground, forever. This was very interesting to Duncan.

"Aye, she did." Chuckling at the memory of when he took Shannon and Duncan's interest in the subject.

"What did she do when you told her she couldn't get the wished away back?" Duncan asked, leaning forward in his chair like a kid when he's anxious to know a secret.

"She freaked out, she even told me she would trade places with her?"

"Her?" Now it was even more interesting. If Duncan remembered correctly, the girl only had a brother, so who was the she Jareth just refered to. "Whom did she wish away?"

"Her captivating and very delightful friend." He sighed, thinking about that daydream he had about him and his little love kitten (Shannon). "Quite the little kitten she is." he added.

"You've already taken her?" Duncan inquired. Surprised that Jareth hadn't played mind games with this one.

"Not as of yet." Jareth chuckled patting Duncan's shoulder. Duncan knew him too well. "You know I always like to play with my food before I eat it." Duncan laughed at Jareth's innuendo. "I have her physically, but I want her to be mine both mentally and physically. It will make taking her innocence all the sweeter if she begs and pleas me to take her."

"So, technically…she's unclaimed." Duncan commented. 'That's a first. I don't think Jareth's been with a virgin before. Now that I think about it, neither have I. Not yet, at least. I wonder what it's like. I can't wait to bang my girlfriend. I bet she's so tight that within a couple of minutes, I'd spill.' he thought. "Interesting."

Jareth, seeing that twinkle in his brother's eye, glared at him. "Don't even get any ideas; she's mine." he sternly warned his younger brother.

"Oh no, no, no! Don't worry about me; I have a girl Aboveground." He reassured his brother. "I would be worried about the rest of our wonderful family. If Corbin hears that you have such a tasty morsel and you haven't taken her, he'll have her at his castle, buttering her biscuits faster than you can conjure a crystal."

"That's why you are to tell no one about my tasty little morsel, got it?" He then punched Duncan's arm, not hard, but hard enough to let him know he meant it.

"Yeah, yeah." he said as he rubbed arm that Jareth just punched. "I won't tell. Anywho," he started, changing the subject, "when do I get to met this little kitten of yours?"

"She's cleaning my study right now." Jareth explained. When he saw the confused look on his brother's face, he added, "I don't want her to know my intentions of making her my queen, so I told her she'll be my personal assistant. Didn't want her to start acting like mother." Duncan nodded in agreement and shuddered at the thought of his girlfriend acting like his mother. Scary. "With the vast amount of dust in that room, I surmise that she won't be done for a while." He commented. Then he remembered what they talked about before he left her alone in the study and started smirking deviously.

"What?" Duncan asked, wondering what thought had crossed his brother's mind that would make him smile like that.

"She's going to perform a song of my choice tonight." He answered. Duncan, knowing his brother well enough, started laughing in response. He almost fell out of his chair from laughing so hard. "Care to watch her perform for me?"

"Sure, Jareth, sure." He finally said when his laughter died down to chuckling. "Song of your choice, huh, what song did you have in mind?" Duncan asked, kind of having an idea of what his brother wanted.

"Something she'll have to either strip to or give me a lap dance to." Jareth replied, thinking of Shannon doing either one or the other.

"Why not both?" Duncan asked, breaking Jareth from another hot daydream involving Shannon.

Jareth imagined Shannon doing both and what his reaction would be if she did so. "If she did that," He began to tell Duncan in a husky voice, "you would be watching us dance the horizontal tango."

"Yeah," Duncan said as he cringed, "don't plan to watch that, that would give me nightmares, scar me for life, and all that jazz."

"Suite yourself," Jareth said as he shrugged, "you may actually get some pointers from me if you did."

"On what?" Duncan challenged, "How to become Mr. Hurricane or Spaghetti Boy?"

"That's not me," Duncan laughed as his brother glared at him. "Melvin's Spaghetti Boy and Benji is Mr. Hurricane. If I remember correctly, I'm called the Beast." Jareth stated proudly, putting his hand on his hips and puffing his chest out a little.

Duncan was brusting at the seams from the intensity of his laughter. "Yea like the roller coaster; it shakes and bangs you up until you're completely and utterly sore and miserable from the ride." Jareth glared at him and slapped the back of his brother's head. Soon Duncan sobered from his laughing fit. " Anyway," he continued smirking at his brother, "I would be more than happy to help you with the song choice."

"Good." Jareth stated, standing up from his chair, he looked over at the giant clock on the wall and added, "We can discuss it over lunch." He conjured a crystal and threw it on the floor. The crystal bounced once and started rolling across the room toward the hallway, presumably to the kitchen to let Jareth's servants know about lunch.

Duncan stood up from his chair when Jareth did, watched as he conjured and threw the crystal, and then asked. "Shall your little kitten be joining us for lunch?"

"No, I'm having her lunch sent up to her." He smirked. "Don't want to ruin the surprise for her." He added and winked at his brother.

Duncan laughed and commented, "No wonder you're father's favorite, you're just like him."

"I take that as a compliment." Jareth commented as they walked down the dais.

"I know you do, Jareth. Anyway, how about that lunch? I'm starving."

"Right this way." Jareth said as they walked toward the staircase that would take them to the royal gardens where they would be served lunch.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

I had fun writing this chapter. I love Gir, he's so cute and cuddly. Yes, I did take Gir from Invader Zim (in his doggie form), so don't sue me. I wasn't expecting to write that daydream Jareth was having when I started writing this, but ya know it just popped into my head and I thought it would be good to add. Naughty, naughty me. So now we know Duncan is Jareth's younger brother and Shannon's lovely boyfriend. Madness, chaos, and sibling rivalry will ensue in the next chapters. Oh! I do know what song I'm doing for Shannon's performance. You'll love it, I promise. Tehehe!

Wow, 2 chapters in less than a week. I must be really inspired! Yay! Enjoy.

As always, I love to hear what you guys think, so please review.

Thanks,

~Ms. Lady 17


	8. Wishes, Discussions, and One Bad Temper

So after my freak out about forgetting my boyfriend, Duncan, I thought it would be best to keep calm, cool, and collected. Also not to say a word about Duncan in case the Goblin King may be listening in or watching me. Creep. So I went back to dusting, singing and dancing.

As much fun as singing and dancing is, I think I'm getting bored. I want to go outside and have some fun in the sun. I wonder if that's really a sun shining outside. Sarah did call this place the Underground, but how can there be light underground and in such a vast place where there's no electricity? Magic? Maybe Underground is a code word for another world or something. I guess I'll never know. Kind of, like how many licks it takes to get to the center of the Tootsie Pop, I may never know.

Any who, I'm really bored and I really, really want to go and explore, but I have to get the dusting done or else the Goblin King (I refuse to call him by his name when he's not around) will get angry (or horny, I can't tell the difference with him) and "punish" me. Which I'll bet will be some sick sadistic punishment involving riding crops, chains/ropes, and tons of leather. Why is it that I am not only fearful, but also anxious and kind of excited about my punishment? I am such a masochist. Whoa! Get a hold of yourself, Shannon. You are not a masochist, you are not excited about being in any sort of situation of the sexual type with the Goblin King, even though he is sex on legs and is such an excellent kisser, not to mention he has a big-

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" I yelled aloud. "Get a hold of yourself." Besides, Duncan is so much better than any old perverted Goblin King. Duncan is kind, sweet, thoughtful, and would never even think about having premarital sex with me. Plus he can sing like an angel.

'_Lame excuses, Shannon._' an unknown inner voice pipes in. '_is that you really want? Someone who is "safe", or do you wish for someone who is wild, dangerous, and you'll never have a dull moment with…kind of like, I dunno, Jareth, perhaps?_'

"No," I say aloud, "I don't wish for that. I do wish that these bookshelves would dust themselves so I don't have to right now." And as soon as I had uttered those words, there's a sudden and giant POOF! And presto! All of the bookshelves were dust free.

"Sweet." I commented as I examined the bookshelves. Yep, dust free. "Wait, did I just wish for something and it happened?" Maybe I should try to wish for something else. Just to make sure. "I wish that I had a bottle of Sunkist and some cheesy popcorn right now." POOF!

"YAY! Oh sweet elixir of life at last I have found you…again!" I sing in melody of Ah! Sweet Mystery of Life from Naughty Marietta (also in Thoroughly Modern Millie, and Young Frankenstein), when bottle of Sunkist and a bag of cheesy popcorn poofed onto the overly large desk. After happily downing my elixir of life. I thought of what else I could wish for, because, apparently, I can wish for whatever I could want or need and it happens…I wonder…

"I wish to return to my loft Aboveground, right now." I close my eyes, thinking when I open them again, I'll be home. After a moment or two, I open my eyes to find…Sigh. I'm still in the castle, more specifically, still in the Goblin King's private study. Well it was worth a try. Let's try something else. I know.

"I wish to visit Sarah's friend, Hoggle, right now." A strange wind surrounded me, which is odd since I'm inside. But, who I am to say what can and can't happen in a world of magic and suddenly a vortex of what looks like smoke and glitter surrounds me. Before I can start flipping out and screaming for my Auntie Emm, (also, I've always to say "It's a twister! It's a twister!") the vortex dissipates. However, I'm not in the Goblin King's study. What lead me to the conclusion? First off the smell, just about made me faint, and second the scenery around had changed into some type of marshland.

"OH MY…GAH!" I scream out before gagging on the breath I had to take to scream. I pinch my nose and cover my nose to try to weaken the pungency of the smell. "Where in the heck am I?" I ask myself, not expecting an answer.

"Yur in the Land of Stench, lil missy." a voice answers my question from behind me. I twirl around in surprise to find a short leathery looking man…thing, with a head and a nose that looked to be too big for its body standing in front of me laughing at the expression of shock on my face.

"Who are you?" I asked through my hands, backing away a little from the man, wondering if I not ask questions and just leave this godforsaken land of stench.

"I'm Hoggle." he said as he walked past me on a path that leads to a forest from what I could tell.

Hey, the wish worked! So this is _the_ Hoggle, who helped Sarah beat the Labyrinth. From what Sarah told me, I would have imagined him being a little bit…shorter. I might as well introduce myself. "Oh. Hello Hoggle! I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah," he cuts me off, waving his arm back at me as he keeps walking with me trailing behind. Yep, that's definitely Hoggle. "I knows who ya are." he added.

"You do?" I questioned apprehensively. How would he know who I am? Does he know me from talking to Sarah or is he just luring me into a false sense of trust just so he can send me back to the Goblin King.

"Yep, yur Shannon." He stopped to turn and face me. "Yur Sarah's friend she accidentally wished away and is tryin get back."

How does he know that? Unless…"You've talked to Sarah?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep." He says as he turns back around and continues down the path.

YAY! There's hope! In my mind I'm doing my happy dance (which is pretty much a mix of the original soulja boy and the running man with a dash of the Tunak Tunak,(you tube it if you don't know what it is)…I know, I'm weird). I wonder if I can talk to her, maybe get some advice on what to do and maybe tell her the truth about Duncan and me. I wonder why Hoggle's here. Shouldn't he be at the gate of the Labyrinth where Sarah met him or something. Hey, he's getting away. For a little guy, he sure can walk fast. "Oh. Wait!" I jog over to him as he's turning around to face me again. "What are you doing here?"

He sighs and keeps on walking. This time, however, I walk beside him. "I'm the Prince of the Land of Stench," he replied seriously, "for helping Sarah through the Labyrinth."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I apologized remorsefully, not just for myself but for Sarah. I bet if she knew that she condemned him to being the sovereign of this horrible place, she wouldn't have asked for his help. I'm starting to wonder what the Goblin King would do to Hoggle if he helped me. I really don't want to know.

"Eh," Hoggle waved his arm at me as if he's swatting a fly away, "don't worry bout it."

"Doesn't the smell bother you?" I asked him, noticing he wasn't covering his face with hands or anything. How it is that someone couldn't be bothered by this horrible smell, let alone live here is beyond me.

"Yeah, but I've learned to deal with it." He looked up at me and asked, "How'd ya git 'ere anyways?"

"I wished to visit you and here I am." I answered.

Hoggle stopped walking and looked at me like I was a lunatic. "Huh."

I was about to explain to him that I can apparently wish for things, when suddenly I couldn't take the smell anymore. It's like a bubble was popped and it released making the smell stronger. Like those Airwick air fresheners that continuously make the air smell good, except the smell is bad, not good. "Gah." I cried. Even Hoggle had to hold his noise. "I wish this smell would go away." I soon as I wished it, the smell was gone and in it's place the smell of spices and a forest after a rainstorm. "Wow." I stated in awe. Yay! The smell's gone.

Hoggle pulled his hands away from his large nose as he sniffed the air. He looked at me flabbergasted and stammered out, "Wha- How'd…How'd ya do that?"

"I just wished the smell to go away." I shrugged and answered sheepishly.

"Yur not supposed to be able to do that." He yelled out frantically, while he started pacing and looking around the area for something I couldn't see. What does he mean I'm not supposed to be able to do that?

"But isn't this the place where nothing is what it seems?" I asked him, trying to calm his nerves.

"Yeah," Hoggle commented, he stopped looking around and pacing, but he still had that worried look on his face. "but only the rat can do stuff like that."

"The rat?" I inquire. How the heck does a rat have the power to wish stuff away? I haven't even seen any rats around, not that I'm looking forward to seeing any. I have a slight phobia of rats, but only because my father has a full blown phobia of them. Kind of funny since my father is in the army and all.

"Jareth." Oh now I remember. Sarah told me Hoggle called the Goblin King a rat when he was talking about him. That makes sense. "When he comes down to torment me," Hoggle continued, a little bit calmer now, "he makes the smell go away so he doesn't have to smell it."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence. I hate awkward silences, they're just so…awkward. I finally broke the ice and asked, "So what does that mean if I can wish the smell away and supposedly, he's the only one who can make it go away?"

Hoggle started to tap his finger in his chin and started to sway his body back in forth slightly. A few moments and a couple of 'Hmms' later, Hoggle looked back up at me. "Either he's watching ya and doesn't want you to suffer while yur here, or somehow you can tap into his magic when you need it. Who knows, maybe ya gots magic of your own. Not sure which one though." He surmised and continued to walk down the path.

I thought about what he said. It's kind of creeps me out that the Goblin King would be watching me, of course. If he did make the smell away and grant all my other wishes, that would explain why my wish to go home didn't work. That's kind of nice of him, though I expect he would want something in return for it when he shows up. On the other hand, maybe I can tap into his magic when I want to and since I wished here, I couldn't wish myself home, since it could be a rule or something. Heck, maybe I do have my own magic. Who said humans don't have magic? "Hmm, ok." I agreed as I started to follow him down the path again.

Hoggle turned his head and stared at me with a bewildered look on his face. "How can you be so cheery and optimistic when you're stuck here in a place like this?"

"It's not all that bad. Is it?" He gave me a stern look as to say 'You have no idea.' I sighed and explained, "I don't know. Just the hope that I'll see Sarah and hold Duncan in my arms again keeps me from being all depressed and what not."

Hoggle stopped walking as soon as I uttered my boyfriend's name. He turned around, worry plastered on his face, he asked, "Duncan?" Who's that?"

Crap. I was supposed to keep my girlfriend status on the down low in case the Goblin King was listening in. I walked over to Hoggle and whispered quietly into his ear, "Yeah, um, I don't want to talk about him if you know who might be watching." I looked around in case the Goblin King showed up randomly and continued, "He, as in not you know who, is my friend. I wouldn't want you know who to find out about him and go out for blood. He seems like the jealous type." I really don't plan on watching a mêlée between my boyfriend and the Goblin King. It probably wouldn't end well at all. It'd be like watching a battle scene between Wolverine and Sabertooth pretty much. Not sure who would win though, Duncan's pretty strong and athletic when he wants to be.

"Pft, yous gots no idea how right ya are." He commented. "Don't worry, the rat's not spying on us so you can talk about him if you want."

Really, I find that hard to believe since he was just a moment ago looking around frantically as if he was checking to make sure the Goblin King wasn't. "How do you know?" I questioned suspiciously.

"I gets the feeling that I'm bein watched when I knows no one is around." He replied, then took my hand in both of his and looked me in the eye. "Trust me, he's not watching us."

"Oh, ok." I submit. He seemed like he was telling the truth, and I guess if Sarah trusts him, I can trust him too. "Duncan is my boyfriend." I admitted. "He's been my friend since my freshman year in college, but he only just asked me out a week ago." I explained to Hoggle and then I sighed longingly. Yes, longingly because I miss my Duncan. "I miss him, he's so sweet and funny and the best singing partner a girl could ask for."

"Urm." Hoggle started to look worried again and he started fidgeting. "That's nice." he complimented, then he asked, "Say, what does he look like if ya don'ts mind me askin?"

"Um." I try to think of the easiest way to describe my boyfriend without going overboard. "Do you know who Josh Groban is?" I inquired since Duncan could easily be Josh Groban's twin. It gets annoying when forty year old women come up to him, asking for autographs, pictures with him, and started gushing about their favorite Josh Groban song. Not fun at all.

"Josh who?" Hoggle questioned with a puzzled look on his face. I guess the Goblin King is the only one who knows about the stuff that goes on Aboveground. Too bad, Hoggle would enjoy some of the things the Aboveground has to offer.

I sighed. Let's not go overboard with this. "Right." I started, "He's about 5'10." I raise my hand with the palm parallel to the ground up to where his height is. "He has curly dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Oh and he may look small, but he's actually pretty muscular underneath it all." That seemed to describe him well enough.

"And you know that how?" He asked sounding like my father, who is extremely protective of me since I'm his only daughter and the youngest.

I rolled my eyes. "I've been to the beach with him." 'Geez Hoggle!' I wanted so say. "If you must know," I stated kind of snobbishly, "I'm waiting until marriage before I do anything like that."

"Or at least you hope so." He remarked.

That was true, with the Goblin King acting the way he is, it's a lost hope. "Yeah." I noted, then I changed the subject, "Why did you ask what Duncan looks like." Because now that I think about it, it's quite an odd question to ask. Hopefully Hoggle's just curious.

"Oh, um," He started to fidget again, "just curious. He sounds nice." He patted my forearm, "I'll bet that you'll get to see him again soon." Hmm. Either Hoggle's up to something or he knows something that I don't. I'm hoping that means him and Sarah have a plan to get me out of here soon.

"Really, Hoggle?" I smiled at the hope of seeing Duncan again. "You think so?"

"Yep." he replied and started walking the path again. I noticed we tend to stop and go a lot, weird huh.

"See," I started walking with a little bit more pep in my step and still smiling, "isn't nice to be optimistic about things?"

"Um, sure."

"So." I started to change the subject before another awkward silence could occur. "Where's Ludo and Sir Didymus?" I always wondered where they were. If Hoggle doesn't know where they are, I guess I could wish myself to visit them.

"Somewhere in the Labyrinth, not sure what the rat did with them after Sarah left." He looked off somewhere in the distance and sighed.

"He must have been really upset when Sarah won." I concluded, considering the Goblin King did get rejected by a teenager. I'm just his revenge on Sarah to be completely honest with myself.

"Eh, not really." He waved it off. "He just likes punishing us for random stuff." he explained and added, "Sadistic bastard." His eyes widened and he put his hand on his mouth. "Oh. Pardon me language, missy." he apologized.

"No, it's ok." I reassured him. "I agree with you." We finally reached the edge of the forest. When I looked back, I could see that I wasn't actually in the Labyrinth, but outside of it. Neat. I had an excellent view of it from here, I could even see the pinnacle of the castle from here. It was truly a work of art, probably a dangerous one, but a work of art non the less. I sighed when I thought of who was in that castle. "Hoggle?"

"Yea." He looked back to see what I was staring at.

"You think I should go back?" I asked still staring at the castle.

"I wouldn't go back to the castle if I were you." He advised me as he stood next to me to stare at the view as well.

"Yea, but he'd probably come looking for me sooner or later." I admitted.

"It's not safe to go wonderin roun the Labyrinth." He warned me as he looked up at me, slightly worried at the idea that I would go through the Labyrinth. I guess he wouldn't be able to help me then. "You're more than welcome to hide here." he told me. "It's safe since the smell wards off a lot of creatures, but there may be a few oubliettes, so watch yur step."

"Thanks Hoggle." I thanked him. He's such a good friend. No wonder Sarah thinks so highly of him. Sure he has his moments where he's a coward, but he pulls through in the end. "Can you kindly direct me to a nice spot where I can be secluded. I feel the need to do some yoga and think some things through." I requested.

"There's a nice secluded island in the river. If you go down that pathway," He pointed to a pathway inside the forest, "there's a small dock with a canoe that you can use to get there. No one will bother you there." Or at least we hope not. I wanted to add.

"Thanks Hoggle." I bent down and hugged him.

"Ah." he chided as he put his arms around my shoulders for a minute and then let me go. "Don't mention it, if ya need me, just call."

I got up and laid my hand on Hoggle's shoulder. "You're a good friend Hoggle." I declared to him. I started to walk the pathway into the forest that would take me to the dock. "Thanks again." I turned around to walk backwards and waved.

"Yur welcome, Shannon." He yelled as he waved back.

I turned around and I yelled back to him, "See you later."

"Yea." I heard him mutter. "I hope."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile at the castle…

The two brothers and kings were sitting in a very large and grand gazebo which was surrounded by thousands of flowers, trees, and other plants of every size, shape and color, some were from Aboveground, while others were indigenous to the Underground. The pair were having their lunch and laughing about a certain song that Duncan had just suggested Jareth's little love kitten should perform.

"That one," Jareth commented in between sniggers, "is very tempting, Duncan."

Duncan, who also still had the giggles still, grinned at his brother. He took a bite of the drumstick he had in his hand and in between chews he stated, "I knew you would think so as well."

Jareth nodded and took a sip of wine from his goblet. He was about to make suggestion about another song he just thought of, but he completely lost it and went into a fit of giggles. When the giggles had finally died, Jareth finally inquired his brother, "Well, what do you think of-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a goblin that looked like a green version of the Oompa Loompa who ate the candy that made his hair grow extremely long (Tim Burton Version of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) came running up to the gazebo shrieking, "Your Majesty!" over and over again!

Jareth was starting to get sick and tired of his goblins interrupting him when he had something good going for him, like that wonderful daydream he had about Shannon, who was just about to give him some head. He tensed at the sight of the shaggy goblin and was about to conjure a crystal to send the miserable little thing to the Bog, when his brother grabbed his arm. "Temper, Jareth." his brother chided him gently.

He relaxed and took a deep breath. Only then did Duncan release his arm. Jareth then looked at the goblin standing before them and asked, "What Twinkle?

"It's Tinker, sire." the goblin corrected.

Jareth sighed, he could feel the headache coming again. "Whatever, Tinkle." The goblin was about to correct him about his name, but Jareth put up his hand to warn him to be silent. "What do you want?" Jareth questioned.

"Um…" the goblin started. Jareth glared at the goblin that silently told the goblin to be out with the information. "It's about the girl, Your Majesty." Tinker stated as he tilted his fur covered head down slightly, trying not look at Jareth's cold stare.

"What of her?" the Goblin King questioned suspiciously, his temper ready to blow off at this little goblin.

"Well, um." The goblin kicked at an imaginary rock with his foot, keeping his gaze downward. Finally he admitted, "She's…not in your study."

"Where is she?" Jareth growled out as he tensed up, getting ready to let loose his temper on the goblin. Duncan just sat in his chair, calmly, waiting for the storm that was about to come to pass over.

"Well, um." Sensing Jareth's rising temper, it stammered, then finally blurted out, "We don't know, sire." It cringed and stepped back away from the king.

"WHAT!" The king stood up, the volcano that held Jareth's temper just exploded.

The goblin stood frozen where it stood, scared to death of his king's rage. Duncan leaned over to the goblin and whispered into where Duncan thought it's ear was, "You lost his little love kitten. I'd better start running for cover, if I were you."

The goblin heeded Duncan's warning and made a hasty retreat. Jareth saw the goblin started to run away, he conjured crystals from his hands and started to throw crystals and roared, "YOU! YOU! YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING CHICKEN FUCKER! GO FIND HER! NOW!"

Once the goblin had retreated into the castle where Jareth couldn't throw anymore crystals at it, he made a frustrated sigh and sat back down into his chair. Once in the chair, he conjured his riding crop and with the hand that wasn't covering his face, he started to tap his leg with the riding crop. Whenever he lost his temper, he did just that to help calm him down. Once Jareth got into a steady rhythm, Duncan stated, "Maybe she got cold feet."

"Shut up." Jareth demanded as he kept tapping his leg with his crop.

"Why don't you just get her yourself?" Duncan inquired. Jareth stopped tapping his leg with the riding crop, took his hand away from his face and glared at his younger brother.

"And leave you here in the castle by yourself?" He paused as if to think about it. "Hell no. Not after what happened last time." Jareth winced at the memory of what happened to his castle last time he left Duncan unattended.

"Then why don't we go out there and get her?" Duncan questioned.

Jareth glared sternly at Duncan and replied, "And watch as you somehow get lost and destroy my Labyrinth? Uh-uh, not happening."

"And you trust your goblins to find her and bring her back?" Duncan pointed at the castle gates where a group of goblins were heading out to follow their king's orders.

Jareth was in a predicament, "Hmm…At least they won't get lost going around the Labyrinth. But they're not very smart and if they find her, she might outsmart them." He pondered aloud. "Hmm…You do have a point there." He finally admitted.

"Too bad, you can't just send her to an oubliette." Duncan commented flippantly. At Duncan's comment a light bulb went on in Jareth's head.

"Hmm…" He placed a hand underneath the table they were sitting at and formed a crystal. He stared at his brother deviously, "I may not be able to send her to one," he acknowledged with an evil grin on his face, "but I can send you to one."

Duncan's eyes widened as he saw his brother lift the crystal in his hand to throw it at him. "Hey, hey, hey." he warned as he put his hands up defensively. "Wait a second. That's not what I meant." he stood up and started to back away from his brother, "You can't send me to an oubliette; I'm your brother, a king no less!" He yelled.

"Yet you would rather me put my fragile queen into one?" Jareth commented. He then tsked his brother, "Where are your manners? But don't worry. I let you out once I get my queen-to-be back to the castle safely." And with that, he threw the crystal at his brother making him disappear. Once Duncan was gone. Jareth transformed into his owl form and took to the skies in search of his little love kitten.

________________________________________________________________________

Yay! Another chapter down. It was actually going to be longer, but I didn't feel like typing anymore. I write the dialogue first then add the details and all that jazz. Thanks for the review guys and gals. They really encouraged me. There's one that I wish I could reply back to but I can't and it made me laugh so I'll reply on here instead. I like that some of you were happy that I decided to add the Gir character and I'll be the first to tell you that Gir will be in the next chapter, which ought to be a fun one.

Tige321: Buhahahaha! That made me laugh, literally. I might use that later on. I have a character in mind that comes in later that I might have them say that to Jareth.

Reviews are loved and cherished always!

Thanks for reading!

Ms. Lady 17


End file.
